The Tides of Blood
by The Sage of Ninshu
Summary: Naruto seeks to avenge his clan, even if it means going against every great village on the map, Foxes and kekkei genkai, with a little family reunion to spice things up.
1. Chapter 1

The Tides of Blood

Chapter one - Graduation Day

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, the world or any of the associated characters.

* * *

Naruto, a blonde haired boy, with blue eyes. He lived in the village of Konohagakure, he is also the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune. For the uninformed, this meant that he housed the Kyuubi within his mind, soul and chakra, all tied together like a curse.

It is said that twelve years ago the Kyuubi no kitsune appeared and ravaged the village and her inhabitants, but a brave hero stood in its way. A blonde man with blue eyes. Not the same blue eyes that Naruto possessed, No, these eyes were sharp, calculating and fearless.

As the story goes he sacrificed himself and sealed the Kyuubi within an infant. This man was known to the world as Konoha Kiiroi no Senko, to his village as Yondaime-sama and to his family and friends as Minato Namikaze.

Naruto lived his life alone, with no friends, and no family. The village he lived in ignored his existence, in some cases called him names such as: "Demon!" and "Kyuubi brat.", at times they simply called him "dangerous."

At a time Naruto began pranking these individuals, however they seemed to get worse, so, he stopped. The Sandaime Hokage, and his shinobi helped Naruto get out of tight situations when it came to drunken villages, but that barely happened. Speaking of the Sandaime Hokage, the man bought Naruto an apartment at the age of five when the orphanage he stayed at threatened to throw him out.

Naruto learned at a young age to fend for himself. He needed to cook for himself, since he had nobody to do it for him. He started the academy at the age of seven, and was quite the student. He read all the books, as well as the supplementary ones supplied. He studied as best as he could while also keeping up his physical training.

In the first few years he was around top of his class in academics, but he soon moved down slightly, his academic grades were slightly below Shino Aburame, which was admittedly not that low, considering they had average grade of about seventy-five percent.

Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka, were above them in academic scores.

When the academy class was taught Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu, Naruto practised Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu every day. He practised it to the point that it became second nature. This however did not help Naruto much since, he was behind Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, and Hinata Hyuga in Taijutsu.

Although, when it came to weapons accuracy, Naruto was almost on par with Sasuke, and that was only because Sasuke had been training a few years more than himself, as well, he had sharper vision, evidence of his Uchiha lineage.

When they introduced chakra into the curriculum. Naruto was found to have very little. He had more chakra than Ino, and Sakura, but less than the male ninja of class had much, much more than he had.

This was not all bad however, since, he had the best chakra control in the class. With a decent chakra supply - for an academy civilian student - and high control the academy Ninjutsu that was taught was child's play for him.

Naruto was only taught one chakra control exercise thus far, and that was the leaf concentration exercise. This exercise was simply too easy, and thus did not improve his control, however it did give him a little more chakra, than he had. Enough for a single Bunshin.

Soon Naruto's training brought him to about eight months before his scheduled graduation test.

* * *

Academy Classroom

Mid-afternoon

The class filed out after their last lesson, however one student remained, it was Naruto.

"Naruto, can I help you with something?" asked Iruka Umino, a chunin teacher with a scar over his nose, and his hair tied into a short, flowing, Ponytail.

"Yeah, I need you to evaluate my Taijutsu." Naruto replied, "I was wondering if you could point out what I need to improve on, my Taijutsu has been stagnant for a while now, and I have no idea on what to do."

The vindictive part of Iruka wanted to send him away, it wanted him to feel pain for what the demon within him did to his parents, however the teacher side of him, that wanted to help all of his students won over. "Why, don't we go to the academy sparing field?"

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." bowed Naruto.

* * *

Academy Sparing field.

Naruto stood across Iruka, his stance was perfect. He had his dominant leg out at forty-five degree angle, his weaker hand held out closer to Iruka, and his dominant hand closer to himself, he was partially relaxed, but at the same time ready to spring into action.

Iruka was mostly relaxed, however his muscles seemed to be ready to spring into action.

He waited, and then surged forward.

Naruto punched Iruka into the abdomen, however that was easily slid aside by a mere deflection of his was not worried, he continued on, this time he faked left and went right, however instead of a strike to the ribs as Iruka expected, Naruto threw all his bodyweight forward and rolled past Iruka's guard and behind him.

He then aimed a kick at Iruka legs, however the chunin-instructor backed flipped over the kick and landed behind Naruto. He kicked Naruto in the back with enough force to send him tumbling forward.

He moved in on Naruto's location, the blonde Konoha resident was up a second before Iruka drove a stomp-the-door-down-kick into him, however Naruto shoved the foot aside with his hand and then dropped down and swept Iruka's chunin tumbled to the ground, and Naruto backed away quickly, in an effort to regroup.

"Very good, Naruto." said Iruka, as he got up, relatively unharmed. "Up for the next round?" he asked, a grin marring his features.

"Sensei." consented Naruto.

Iruka approached Naruto at a pace closer to his true barely saw him move before the man was upon him, he was able to avoid, block and deflect a couple of Iruka's blows, before the spotted an opening and kneed him in the solar plexus, which sent him bending over and grasping his the next blow was a hammer blow to the back of his head and a kick to the ribs.

All these blows, still did not put Naruto down, because he struggled to his feet and got into a stance, awaiting Iruka's attack.

"No, Naruto I think that's all for now." Iruka instructed, feeling slightly sorry for Naruto.

"Hai, sensei." half-grimaced Naruto.

"You are not bad Naruto," complimented Iruka.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei, but how can I get better? I want to at least be in a position where I can give Inuzuka-san a run for his money."

"Well, your technique is perfect, it cannot get you need is to increase both your power and speed." said Iruka.

"How would I go about doing that?" asked Naruto.

"Well generally your speed is improved by , I would advise running laps with a bag full of rocks." said Iruka, with a finger on his chin, "Strength, well that can obviously be improved by exercises such as push-ups, Pull-ups, sit-ups squats. Other than that I would recommend weights since they help with strength and speed, also try developing or learning a different Taijutsu style. It will be much better than only the academy was only meant as a basic foundation. Oh, and when you improve your speed, simply work on your foot work and it will allow you to translate the new speed into your movements without the actual running, after that I suppose it would be your reaction time, and that could be improved by sparing with someone frequently or dodging projectiles."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, I was wondering if you could be my sparing partner? Like once a week? And once a month could we have full-spars? Shurikenjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu all included." asked Naruto.

Iruka was reluctant, but he gave in. "Sure Naruto, as long you take it seriously, I'll train you seriously."

* * *

After that sparing session with Iruka, Naruto adhered to his instructions and ran around a random training field with a bag of rocks and a timer. He did this everyday until he could keep his top-speed constant for at least three laps, and then moved onto adding more rocks into the bag and instead of striving for speed he strived for stamina.

He started out running full-speed and kept the speed up for as long as possible, when it was simply impossible to keep the speed, he kept running for as long as possible. The training had the added bonus of increasing his chakra capacity, which was what he needed. He intended to at least have his chakra capacity on par with Hinata by the time Graduation rolled by.

He also did the usual Pull-ups, Push-ups, Squats, and sit-ups. They were obviously to assist with his strength. He wanted to take the training to extremes. Such as: tying rocks to his ankles while he did pull-ups, however it would take a few months before he could say that he was at that point.

Naruto continued his weekly spars with Iruka-sensei slowly improving his application of the style. Usually one can have knowledge of a specific area, but unless they test it in practise it doesn't amount to much use.

* * *

After Monthly Spar

"Naruto, I would really like to congratulate you on your accuracy. It is good enough to rival most Uchiha and Hyuga. You really only need to learn how telegraph movement, that will take your accuracy to the next level." Praised Iruka.

"Thank you, sensei." replied Naruto, "Anything else?"

"You need to improve your chakra capacity. Which you have done already, but it can never be too big. Also practise all the academy Ninjutsu, as well as try and speed up your Hand-seals."remarked Iruka.

"Thanks sensei." Naruto nodded.

* * *

After his first full-spar with Iruka, Naruto worked on improving the speed of his hand-seals. He also practised the Bunshin no Jutsu everyday for about an hour. He first started out creating as much clones as he could which was about twenty(keep in mind they're intangible copies.) he then moved onto creating a reasonable number. About four clones while transitioning from one kata to the next.

At first it was difficult, but he was able to have four clones perform the same movements as himself, as well as, have them surround his opponents instead of himself. Naruto also decreased the hand seals for the clone Jutsu by one. So he only had two hand seals that he needed to use.

Tiger and Snake.

Naruto found that the most chakra intensive Jutsu was the Henge no Jutsu(well only if you maintained it for a long duration.)Naruto started doing that during the forth month into his training. This slightly improved his chakra reserves everyday. He was not too worried about decreasing the number of hand seals at the moment because he needed to focus on doing that with his battle Jutsu.

The substitution required a total number of five hand-signs. That was way to many. Even with Naruto's improved hand seal weaving speeds. So far it had been two months and he still was not able to decrease the hand seals. So, he simply made sure that he had mastered the Jutsu. He would need to learn the parent Jutsu to that before he could actually make any progress.

* * *

"Sensei, I was wondering if you could teach me the Shunshin no Jutsu?"Naruto asked.

"The Shunshin no Jutsu, huh? Why?" Iruka asked.

"Well, I've been trying for a couple of months to get the number of hand seals down on the Kawarimi no Jutsu, and I read that its derived from the Shunshin no Jutsu. So it will give me an inkling on how the Jutsu works - the whole theory - and I can work on it from there."explained Naruto.

"Mhm, it does have some merit. . .I've been trying for some time to decrease the hand seals on the Kawarimi no Jutsu, if you succeed could you teach me? Yes that's my price. I'll give you the Shunshin no Jutsu scroll if you promise to teach me how to decrease the number of hand seals in the Kawarimi no Jutsu." said Iruka.

* * *

Iruka had given Naruto a scroll which he studied intently. The Shunshin no Jutsu required only one hand seal. The tiger hand seal. The Jutsu required you to use your chakra to vitalise your whole body and this created the high speed movement that the Jutsu was famed for.

"Okay, time to try it out." murmured Naruto, he held his hands in the tiger hand seal. "Shunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared hitting a tree just across him face first. "That didn't go how I wanted it to!"

* * *

It took Naruto a week before he had learned the Jutsu, he could not really use it in battle, but it was good enough for him to travel around with, and it also helped that the longer the distance of travel. The more chakra needed to be used. This suited him just fine, because it was a way for him to increase his chakra supply while also becoming more proficient at the Jutsu.

The problem lie in the fact that he could not decrease the number of hand-seals in this Jutsu until he had better control. Not to say that it did not improve, he had already decreased the number of seals needed for the clone Jutsu by one. Which was already a substantial increase from before.

* * *

Two months before Graduation

Naruto was almost set, he had learned all his Jutsu, and his speed increase was also an added bonus. He improved his footwork and reaction speed by sparing with Iruka once a week.

Naruto had two months to master his other Ninjutsu to the point of at the very least one hand seal per Jutsu. And the Kawarimi still alluded him, so he sat down and thought about it. How was he going to decrease the hand seals, it was after all, something that could save his life one day.

"The Kawarimi no Jutsu creates an illusion over the log. That much I know, the hand seals are: Tiger - Boar - Ox - Dog - Snake, two of the hand seals found here, correspond to the Henge no means that these hand seals are likely responsible for the illusion." said Naruto deep in thought. "So, if I can master the Henge no Jutsu to the point that I don't need to use Dog and boar, I'll be able to decrease the number of seals needed to use the Kawarimi no Jutsu."

Naruto went over his notes for a while the Henge no Jutsu and the Bunshin no Jutsu had corresponding hand seal in it. The Ram hand seal. "So, since the Ram hand seal is used to focus the chakra." said Naruto thoughtfully, "Which means I can take ram out of the equation when I use the Henge no Jutsu, the Bunshin no Jutsu has another corresponding hand seal, although it's with the Kawarimi no Jutsu. The snake hand seal, generally the snake represents, transformation or rebirth, but here it is likely meant to stabilize the Jutsu, along with the ox hand seal."

* * *

Using his newly attained knowledge, Naruto practised the Jutsu without the Snake hand seal and Ram hand seal(he had already moved past that hand seal months ago.) At first the clones he created died soon after their creation, because they lacked the stability factor that the snake hand seal offered. However he persevered and after two weeks he was able to create the Bunshin no Jutsu by merely using the tiger hand seal.

He then moved on to the Henge no Jutsu. He had six weeks to complete this Jutsu, or get as close to completing it as possible. He also needed to use the knowledge he attained after decreasing hand seals here to do the same to the Kawarimi.

He first started out by using the Jutsu without the ram seal, since he already knew how to focus the his chakra without the Ram hand seal. It was easy enough to do, so he practised it a few times to make sure, before he moved on.

The Boar hand seal was used to stabilize the Jutsu, as well as ensure that image you place on your self lasts longer. So he started by leaving that hand seal out, at first the Henge no Jutsu was hard to keep constant, but after about three weeks of constant practise he was able to use the henge no Jutsu without hand seals. He didn't need to use the dog hand seal, because generally it was used to tie all the other hand seals together.

Finally he applied all the knowledge he gained from both the Bunshin and henge no Jutsu, and he was able use the Jutsu without the Boar and Dog hand seals. At first the Jutsu did work, but it took a while for the image of himself to appear over the log. It took another week before he could do the Jutsu at full strength without the boar and dog hand seals.

It took him another week to use the Jutsu without the Snake hand seal, which was used to add stability to the image he laid over the log. He now had a week left before the graduation day, and he had minimised the Henge no Jutsu to no hand seals, the Bunshin no Jutsu to one hand seal, and the Kawarimi to two hand seals.

during this week he went over all that he learned. In an effort to try decrease the Kawarimi to one hand seal, alas it was not to be. The Ox hand seal provided strength and stability, a lot of it at that. And the tiger provided the power, and he was not yet able to bring the power forth without the hand seal. He need more chakra control, it would take him about another few weeks with each Jutsu after he had the required control. But what did that matter? He knew for a fact that his academy Ninjutsu would have much more mastery than some chunin.

* * *

One week later. . .

Graduation day

Mid-Morning

Naruto wore a Navy-blue long sleeve shirt with two red stripes going down the side of the arms, and navy blue Anbu pants. The ankles were tied down with white tape. He had a ninja tool pouch that attached to his belt.

The blonde aspiring genin checked the time. "It's almost eight, looks like I'm going to be late." said Naruto, with obvious boredom, "Not, Shunshin no Jutsu." he said with his hands in the tiger hand seal. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Graduation day

Mid-morning

Ninja Academy

Naruto appeared outside the door of his classroom in another puff of smoke. He walked in the classroom, and noticed that it was just about full. "Good Morning, Iruka-sensei." Naruto greeted when he passed his sensei.

"Good morning, Naruto-san."Iruka greeted, "Are you ready to graduate?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Of course I am sensei. What do you take me for?"

Iruka chuckled before he chased him to his seat. He waited for everyone to get to their seats. "Good Morning everyone," the class murmured the same to him in return. "Today will consist of first a written test, then you will be required to perform the three academy Jutsu. Then you will have lunch and come back into the class, and I will explain the rest to you."

The class murmured that they understood, and Mizuki-sensei walked in with the examination papers, Iruka took them from him and handed them out.

"You have three hours to complete the test, your test starts now." said Iruka, after he had handed everyone a test paper.

Naruto got to work on his paper, it was rather basic. It covered history of Konoha and Hi no Kuni and the geography of Hi no kuni. It covered chakra theory, Ninjutsu Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, tactics, the chain of command, etcetera.

Naruto managed to finish the whole paper at the two hour mark, while he missed a few things. Simply because he forgot the whole answer he was positive that he would receive a high mark.

Naruto was sitting next to Shikamaru Nara, he knew that if he sat next to Shikamaru, it was unlikely that anybody would cheat off him, because Shikamaru did not need to cheat. He is a Nara, enough said.

Naruto glanced around the classroom, he noticed that Choji and Kiba were struggling with the test, they were the only ones. Since Hinata, Sakura, Shino, Ino and Sasuke seemed to be finished with their own.

When the test came to an end the papers were collected and they waited. "Shino Aburame, please come into the next room." said Iruka.

It continued in this manner, next they called Choji, and so the order continued until the only student remaining were Ino and Naruto. To his surprise, as soon as Sasuke left the class Ino came over and sat next to him.

"So, Naruto. . .how was the exam for you?" she asked somewhat awkwardly.

"It was straight forward enough, Ino-san, how about yourself?" he asked, more out of courtesy than any actual interest.

"Of course it was so easy!" she exclaimed, then after a moment she dreamily said"I'm sure when Sasuke sees my grades I will win him over and forehead-girl wont be able to do anything about it!"

Naruto was about to point out, that it was likely that Sakura had a higher or equal score to her own, as well as it would be unlikely for Sasuke to be attracted to her simply because of her results. Instead he said. "Sure, um good Luck with that -"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Mizuki called, it was his turn to show off his Ninjutsu.

"Bye Ino-san, Good-luck with you know Sasuke, and the Ninjutsu test." he said, before leaving.

"Bye, Naruto." she waved, "and you too!"

* * *

Testing Room

Ninja Academy

"Please perform the three academy Ninjutsu, starting with the Bunshin no Jutsu, then the Henge no Jutsu and finally the Kawarimi no Jutsu. Extra points will be awarded for how proficient you are at each Jutsu." Explained Iruka, Mizuki stood beside him.

Naruto used the tiger hand seal and said "Bunshin no Jutsu!" and four clones appeared around him in four puffs of smoke, two beside him, and one in front of him and another behind him.

"Thank you, now please use the next Jutsu." said Iruka, with a barely hidden smirk.

Naruto merely folded his arms and said "Henge no Jutsu!" smoke surrounded Naruto and he changed into Sasuke Uchiha complete with his head cocked to the side.

Iruka widened his eyes marginally at Naruto use of, or rather, his lack of seals. "Naruto, Mizuki is going to throw a blunted kunai at you, I want you to use the Kawarimi no Jutsu to avoid the Kunai."

"Hai," said Naruto as he took his place near the opposite side of the room. Waiting for Mizuki to throw the kunai. His Academy sensei let lose the kunai at a blinding speed, it was aimed at his throat.

Naruto flashed through the tiger and ox hand seals, almost too quick to identify and said. "Kawarimi no Jutsu." the kunai hit Naruto in the throat and it actually penetrated, making his eyes bulge. Iruka watched in silent horror as the kunai stabbed who has became Iruka's favourite student, however he disappeared in a puff of smoke and he was replaced by one of chairs in the room.

Iruka's eyes widened and then he said. "Ah, you're free to go Naruto." from the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed the victorious smirk that Mizuki had falter, obviously another member of the village that didn't like him. Meh, whatever, as if he cared, he would be rid of the man soon enough anyway.

* * *

One hour later. .

Academy Classroom

"The whole class has passed the academy, I will be handing out your forehead protectors shortly, however before that I would like to know who of you would like to participate in a full-spar with one of your classmates after class? Raise your hand if that's what you would like."said Iruka.

Naruto raised his hand, so did Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Ino and Sakura. Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji decided to opt out. "Those of you who aren't participating in the spar can watch if they would like."

"Hai, sensei." replied most of class.

"I'll hand each of you your forehead-protectors as you reach the door." said Mizuki.

When Naruto received his forehead-protector he tied it around his forehead promptly. Because he had allowed his hair to grow, he looked like he was somewhere in between a young Jiraiya of the Sannin and a Young Minato Namikaze.

When Naruto reached the sparing section he waited for Iruka and Mizuki to arrive, they appeared about ten minutes later.

"Okay, each of the remaining students are going to fight one another in a full-spar. The match-ups are as follows: Kiba Inuzuka Vs Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha Vs Shino Aburame." explained Iruka.

"Come on boy," grinned Kiba boisterously. "lets knock Naruto down like the loser he is!"

Naruto barely batted an eyelid at the Inuzuka's proclamation. "Lets get this over with." he yawned, causing Kiba's eye to twitch in anger.

"Oh, yeah! Lets see how tough you are in a fight! Bigmouth!" said Kiba, completely ignoring his own hypocrisy.

Naruto ignored him, and walked into the sparing ring and waited for Kiba. The cocky genin took position in front of him and said. "Come on boy, I wont even need you to put this joker to the ground."

Kiba's ninken Akamaru stood to the side and waited, he was there if Kiba needed him, but he was sure that his master would show his superiority over the other genin.

"This is a spar between Kiba Inuzuka of Konohagakure no Sato and Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure no Sato, Begin!" said Iruka.

Kiba charged Naruto at ferocious speed, when he got near enough he swiped at him with his animalistic claws. About a year ago, this would of been problematic for Naruto, however, with all of Naruto's running, and sparing with Iruka it was not too much trouble to avoid.

Naruto avoided Kiba's attack for a few moments more. Until Kiba over extended one of his clawed attacks and Naruto kicked him hard in the chest, with enough force to send him tumbling back.

"You're good!" said Kiba with a grin. "But I think its time to finish this."

Kiba crouched down and held his hands in the tiger seal, before saying "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All fours Jutsu!" Kiba's eyes narrowed further, his canines and claws elongated, and blue chakra appeared around his hand and under his shoes.

Kiba dashed at almost double his previous speed in facsimile of a charging dog, however Naruto jumped over him and double kicked his back, sending him to the ground. Kiba quickly got up while he wiped the dirt off of his face. He was interrupted by a kick to the ribs, and then straight kick to the chest that sent him back, Naruto was however upon him before he could regroup and sent a punch into his stomach, which sent him bowing over.

Not finished with Kiba, he grabbed the boys head and gave him a knee with each leg and then pushed him back and gave him a powerful side-kick. Which sent him rolling backwards.

"Please give up Inuzuka-san, I don't want humiliate you any further." said Naruto, in a tone that suggested that he was actually enjoying it.

"Fine, Akamaru catch!" growled Kiba as he threw a soldier pill to Akamaru. The small white ninken jumped and skilfully caught a soldier pill in his maw. Akamaru's fur became ruffled, and jagged-like.

"To me, boy." said Kiba, Naruto wasn't sure if he should stop it or not, he was curious as to what the boy may do.

Akamaru jumped on to Kiba's back, and Kiba crouched a little and then said. "Ninja Art of beast mimicry: Man Beast clone." smoke emerged around Akamaru, when it cleared a complete replica of Kiba remained.

"Come on Akamaru, lets show this poser, what's what!" said Kiba with an animalistic grin, while his Akamaru clone jumped down from his perch on Kiba's back.

The two crouched down and ran at him using both their hands and feet, and frighteningly fast to boot. One of them went right and the other went left. Naruto waited diligently and just as they were about to swipe him with an Inuzuka mad dog fist, he went through two hand seals, too fast for most to see.

Tiger - Ox

They ripped through Naruto's legs and chest like paper, except Naruto burst into a puff of smoke and a log remained in his place. Within seconds Kiba and Akamaru turned their attention west of their location(obviously they found him with their enhanced sense of smell) the two had to jump apart as two kunai came hurtling towards the two with deadly accuracy.

Then another two Shuriken were thrown towards the two preventing any sort of regrouping, and kept the two apart from one another. The two were forced to dodge the kunai again. Well one of them was, the other simply took out a kunai and deflected the Shuriken, only to receive cut to the leg from another Shuriken he obviously did not see.

"Aaargh!" were the simultaneous cries from both the Inuzuka nin ken and shinobi, as one was sliced and the other was kicked harshly by a stealthy Naruto. Naruto didn't stop there, he followed after the "Kiba" which he was sure was Akamaru. Reason being that "Kiba" had no weapons(besides his claws of course).

Naruto threw a sloppy right hay-maker at the injured ninken, however he moved to block, except it was a fake and Naruto swept the leg of the Inuzuka ninken and then he proceeded to stomp his sternum as the ninken hit the ground, and let out a wheezing breath.

It wasn't over however, because just behind him Naruto heard a shout of "Tunnelling Fang!" just as he turned to look in the direction of the exclamation , he noticed a great, grey tornado heading directly towards him. He tried to dodge, however the attack managed to rip a piece of his shirt and graze him enough to draw blood, even though it was only a glancing blow.

The blonde genin quickly back tracked away from the Inuzuka, he needed to keep his distance from the boy, he had no idea that the Inuzuka was capable of that. He didn't even have enough time for a Kawarimi, he barely had enough time to move an inch in either direction, evidence of his slight injury on his arm.

"How dare you do _this_ to A **kamaru**! That's it! I'm going to end you." exclaimed Kiba in an animalistic roar.

Naruto was slightly afraid, Kiba's voice held nothing but contempt and righteous retribution. But one of the shinobi rules were to feel no fear in the face of adversity, death was merely and inconvenience as opposed to the greater good of your village, leader and comrades, and dammit! He was certainly not going to show fear to this wild, show-boating _mutt_.

"Maybe you shouldn't have involved your puppy in this fight in the first place. From where I'm standing, it seems to me that you are the one at fault. Not me. I was merely defending myself." said Naruto in an effort to enrage the Inuzuka.

His taunt did enrage Kiba, however the effects were not as he expected. Akamaru got up with a growl and nodded to Kiba. The Inuzuka palmed two pellets and tossed them at Naruto, when they made contact with the ground they released dark smoke that obscured Naruto's view.

"Gatsuga!"were the simultaneousness shouts from Kiba and Akamaru as they twisted in a great, grey, tornado inbound for Naruto's position. Guided only by their noses the rotating drill of claws each came at him from a separate position, one left and one right.

Without sight and any other ability to sense their position Naruto had to rely on his ears. He was able to move out of the way of one of the twisting tunnels of claws, but not the other. The tornado hit Naruto full on his side, shredding his shirt further and cutting deep gashes into his flesh.

* * *

With the spectators

Side-lines of sparing field

"I think this is going a little too far, sensei." said Choji from his position next to Shikamaru, who seemed to be paying close attention to the fight.

Iruka on the other hand was very concerned for who he considered his favourite student. He would have to stop the fight if necessary, there was no way that he would let Naruto die because Kiba was enraged that his ninken was injured in a battle.

"Kiba will win." said Shikamaru with a sigh. "They're evenly matched, but Naruto doesn't know any techniques that could combat Kiba. How troublesome."

"What do you mean they're evenly matched?" asked Choji in between mouthfuls of potato chips.

"Naruto is superior in Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu, but Kiba's clan techniques are too much for 's likely that he will be badly injured or he will forfeit." said Shikamaru, in a bland tone.

* * *

Sparing field

Naruto received another tunnelling fang attack from the duo. This time he was hit full-on in the chest, ripping his shirt to shreds. Somehow Naruto indistinctly sent chakra to his chest, it softened the blow, however his skin was still marred with shallow scratches that splattered blood over the training field.

"I forfeit!" Wheezed Naruto.

Although it seemed as though Kiba was to enraged to listen, and care about him forfeiting. He and Akamaru spun once more looking for the finishing blow.

* * *

Spectator section

The spectators watched in varying degrees of horror as Kiba and the once cute Akamaru were about to grind Naruto to bits. Their looks of horror soon became expressions of awe.

* * *

Sparing field

As Kiba and Akamaru neared Naruto, they were stopped by Iruka, who in a sudden show of speed appeared in front their target and went through hand seals, before slamming his hands into the earth. "Earth release: earth dome jutsu." and a dome of earth formed around the two.

Kiba and Akamaru too late to stop their attack hit the dome head first, and lost conscious and regressed to their previous forms.(Akamaru became a puppy once more, and Kiba's beast-like features returned to normal.)Iruka dropped the dome of earth and the effects were quite jarring for the rest of the recently graduated shinobi present. Naruto had blood dripping from his side, which seemed to have healed slightly from earlier, his arm was completely healed. However his chest and stomach was covered in crimson blood and gashes.

'It's a good thing that I got a couple of medic-ninja just in case.' thought Iruka grimly.

Surprisingly Naruto was walking away from the battlefield on his own strength. The blue-eyed boy noticed a few concerned glances from some of his classmates. Such as: Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino. Sakura seemed to startled to say anything else, Sasuke pretended to have no reaction however he seemed both interested and slightly wary. Of who Naruto had no clue. Hinata seemed slightly worried, but she also did not want to embarrass her clan by involving any part of her clan with the village pariah. Shino had no emotion, however that was to be expected from the Aburame heir.

"Naruto, go straight to the Medical-ninja, they're patch you right up."instructed Iruka.

"Hai, sensei."mumbled Naruto.

The blonde genin walked over to a silver haired genin with circular classes. He had other medic ninja with him that adorned white medical clothing. "Hello, my name is Kabuto Yakushi. Pleased to meet you."

Naruto nodded."You as well Kabuto-san. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why don't you let me take a look at those wounds, I am a medic in-training after all." the silver haired genin replied.

Naruto took a seat on floor and waited for his fellow genin to heal him. The genins hands glowed green after he went through a couple of seals. The boy hovered his emerald, chakra coated palms over his injuries."It's pretty straight forward. Although, I don't have the skill to heal your wounds, even though they're healing naturally, at quite a fast rate too. I'll need one of my superiors to heal you."

"Fumiko-sensei! Could you please heal these wounds? They're beyond me."said Kabuto.

She came over and scanned his wounds. "Mhm, these wounds are quite severe, but nothing I cant fix, and your natural healing factor will simply help it along." she said before her hand glowed a brighter shade of green and she closed all his wounds up, leaving very little scaring. "The scars will disappear in a few days, but you are right as rain. I would recommend no strenuous activity for a few days until the tenderness is gone."

"Thank you Fumiko-sama." Naruto bowed his head slightly.

"Nonsense, it is my job. I need no thanks." replied Fumiko.

"Arg. . . What did I hit!" groaned Kiba, as he woke up from his bout of unconsciousness.

"A earth barrier, apparently."Quipped Naruto in a joking manner. "Um, Kiba. . I just want to say that I'm sorry if I hurt Akamaru badly. I know you care about him, but if he attacks me again I'll do the same, and I'll be strong enough to kick your ass."

"Hmmpf! As if. But no hard feelings? Yeah?" asked Kiba.

'Easy for you to say! You aren't the one that got mutilated.' thought Naruto internally. "Yeah, no hard feelings." said Naruto, with a smile that didn't completely reach his eyes. Naruto didn't really like Kiba. The Inuzuka made fun of him during the academy and damn near killed him. Still, though he didn't feel like getting into a grudge with a Konoha clan child.

* * *

A few minutes later. . .

"It's time to finish the sparing session - since Naruto and Kiba are alright - lets get the next fight under way, Ino and Sakura lets go." said Iruka after clearing his throat.

The two kunoichi left their positions(from Sasuke) and squared off on the field. "I'm so going to beat you to the ground!" Sakura exclaimed. "and then Sasuke-kun will be mine, Ino-bunta."

Ino flicked her hair back in a diva fashion and said. "As if you could beat me!" she added a laugh, "and no! Sasuke-kun will be mine, and there's nothing your big-ass-forehead can do about it. Billboard-brow!" replied Ino derisively.

"Enough of that. This fight is between Ino Yamanaka of Konohagakure no Sato and Sakura Haruno of Konohagakure no Sato. Ready?" he asked, receiving two nods he jumped away and said. "Begin!"

The two kunoichi charged each other at a snails pace. It was actually painful to watch in Naruto's opinion, many of his fellow genin shared the same view.

When they reached each other they locked in a bout of Taijutsu. They were evenly matched. Sakura had the strength and Ino had the technique. Neither had the speed.

They blocked or avoided a couple of punches, however they still managed to sneak in a few punches. Sakura's punches were much more effective, however they weren't very frequent.

Naruto turned his attention away from the fight and rested against a tree near Sasuke. "This is almost painful to watch. Don't you agree Uchiha-san?"

"Hn. I agree, even though you lost your fight. You at least put up a good fight against a clan heir known for Taijutsu, and beat him at his own game. That and it was pretty entertaining to watch the mutt get beaten up by someone with no clan or family." Sasuke replied, surprisingly he complimented Naruto.

"Thanks Uchiha-san. For what its worth, I would rather be on your team than any of these posers. You may be arrogant, but I would rather have you watching my back than anybody else." said Naruto, he wasn't looking for any friends, nor was he looking for an enemy.

When Naruto turned his attention to the battle he noticed Ino place her hands in an odd hand seal. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" and she soon collapsed to the floor and Sakura jerked wildly.

"Iruka-sensei, I forf-" Sakura began to say, but then she suddenly jerked and shuddered, and soon a look of rage overcame her face. "Get out of my body. Ino-pig!"

'So this must be one of the Yamanaka clan Jutsu. If I ever fight one of them this could be of use.' thought Naruto, filing away his observation for later.

When Naruto turned his attention back to the two "Kunoichi" they were charging each other and in an embarrassing display they knocked each other out.

"That was. . ." Naruto struggled to find a polite word to describe it.

"Pathetic. There is no nice way to put it." Sasuke supplied.

"Meh. .they will be the best students a sensei could have." said Naruto.

"How do you figure?" asked Sasuke while giving Naruto a side-along glance.

"Why? Because any progress they make will be an improvement from their current state."said an emotionless voice. "Am I correct Uzumaki-san?"

"Yes, Aburame-san." replied Naruto, "Not in those words. But it's the gist of it."

* * *

A few minutes later. . .

Iruka had taken Sakura and Ino off the field. Sasuke and Shino faced off for their own bout. Surprisingly Ino and Sakura had regained consciousness just in time for Sasuke's fight.

"Go Sasuke-kun!" cheered Ino and Sakura, even though it seemed quite labouring.

* * *

Sparing field

"This last fight is between Sasuke Uchiha of Konohagakure no Sato and Shino Aburame of Konohagakure no Sato. Ready?" he announced, receiving two nods he jumped back and said. "Begin!"

The two shinobi eyed each other carefully before they close in on each other and faced each other in a bout of Taijutsu. Sasuke threw a sharp, fast punch at the Aburame, who barely avoided the attack.

Shino retaliated with a strong side kick, and then he followed it up with straight punch. Which was caught effortlessly by the Uchiha, then he flipped him over and jumped back. He speedily went through hand seals.

Rat - Tiger - Dog - Ox - Rabbit - Tiger

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu." Sasuke's cheeks puffed out and released and assortment of football(European) sized balls of fire from his mouth. The volley of fireballs had a random pattern, some seemed as though he was not aiming at him at all and the others honed in on him.

Shino jumped back and then left, and right dodging three of the miniature balls of fire, however he was blind-sided by one of the fireballs that seemed to have veered off course. Obviously the Uchiha had some level of control on the three balls of chakra.

What happened next was not what Sasuke expected. When his fire Jutsu made contact with Shino he dispersed into a swarm of insects.

What happened next was quite brilliant, somewhere from high in the trees Shino - or what is assumed to be him - unloaded a barrage of kunai and Shuriken all heading for Sasuke's location.

The Uchiha seemed to have heard the kunai and Shuriken cutting through the air, so he turned around and charged right at them. He ducked and weaved in between a few of the throwing weapons. He palmed a kunai and deflected a few of the others resulting in a **"ting"** and few orange sparks every time he made contact.

Once he was rid of all the kunai and Shuriken he sped up in a short burst of speed and threw a kunai into a tree. This forced Shino to jump out of the tree or face being impaled by the kunai. Somehow he timed his jump in such a way that he managed to jump over the speeding Uchiha, narrowly escaping him.

This however seemed to be the Uchiha's plan from the start because he ran up the trunk of the tree and sprung off the tree heading at Shino with a deadly velocity. "Flaming Arrow!" as he reached Shino he drove his elbow into his chest with enough velocity to break wood.

The Aburame heir lost any air he had left in his lungs, and he was sure that a few of his ribs had been fractured.

"For-forfeit." he managed to wheeze before losing consciousness. At the point it was moot to give up. He had already lost.

"Lets give it up for Sasuke!" yelled Iruka.

"I never doubted you! Sasuke-kun." were the shouts from Ino, and Sakura. "You showed that weird guy whose boss!"

"While there are no rewards besides bragging rights. I am very proud of all of you." Iruka said once Shino had regained consciousness after the medic-nin looked him over. "Now, you may all go, I'm sure your parents are waiting for you. You after all deserve to celebrate your graduation. However you will need to return here in a couple of days to find out which team you will be on."

"Bye sensei!" was the collective reply from the newly minted graduates, as they left.

"Naruto can you stay behind for a moment?"asked Iruka.

"Sure sensei." replied Naruto, he belatedly noticed that Mizuki seemed to have disappeared.

* * *

A couple of minutes later

Ninja Academy classroom

"What's up? Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Well I have a few gifts for you. Just to say thanks for all your hard work, and graduating." explained Iruka, with a small grin. "and I hope you didn't forget our deal about the Shunshin no Jutsu."

"Of course not sensei. I've already made notes on all the Jutsu I know so far, you never know I might be able to apply them to other Jutsu."replied Naruto.

"Anyway, I got you this." Iruka said, as he withdrew a piece of paper from his ninja tool pouch. "Chakra paper. Do you know what it's used for?"

"Its supposed to be used to find out your elemental affinity, am I right?"said Naruto,

"Yup, if its fire it burns, Wind gets a cut down the middle, Lightning crinkles up, earth crumbles and water dampens."informed Iruka, "Give it a try."

Naruto took the piece of paper and focussed his chakra into it. First the left side changed from white to red, then the right side became blue, and finally the paper dampened.

"What does this mean, sensei?" Naruto asked, in surprise.

"I don't know Naruto, I don't know." Iruka replied in equal amounts surprise and ignorance

* * *

I wrote this long ago, I just haven't got around to posting it. Any comments, suggestions, queries, hit me up.

Sage of Ninshu out!


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**The** **Tides of Blood**

 **Chapter Two - revelations**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or any of the Associated characters.**

* * *

Iruka and Naruto were sitting in the Hokage's office. Around them they could see pictures of the previous Hokage and the current one.

"So, tell me what this is all about?" asked the aged Hokage. The elder was wearing a rhombus shaped hat with the kanji for fire on it. The hat was decorated in red and white. He also wore white robes that signified his position of Kage.

"As a gift to Naruto for passing, I gave him chakra paper to ascertain what element he is most aligned to, but I'm not sure of the results." replied Iruka

"Show me the paper, it should be straight forward." said Hiruzen.

"Do you have any chakra paper? The only element that I could say for sure was the water element and by now the paper is ruined." said Iruka.

"I do," said the Hokage as he opened his draw and pulled out a piece of paper. "Give it a go Naruto-kun."

Naruto took the offered paper and charged it with chakra. The results were exactly the same as before. He handed the paper back to the Sandaime and waited. He touched the paper with his forefinger and said. "Well one of your affinities are water. That much is obvious, but the others. . .I wonder."

The Sandaime rested his chin on the back of his intertwined hands and a thoughtful expression took over his visage. After a few minutes a glint appeared in his eyes. The head of the Sarutobi clan took out his pipe and began filling it with tobacco. He then lit it with a E-rank fire Jutsu and took a few experimental puffs to get it started and then sighed in content.

"Tell me Naruto-kun, what are the two components that make up Ninjutsu?" asked Hiruzen, his pipe was rested between his teeth.

"Spiritual energy and physical energy. What does that have to do with me?" asked Naruto.

"Explain these concepts." he asked, completely ignoring his second question.

"Spiritual energy governs the mind and the imagination, while Physical energy governs the body." replied Naruto.

"Very good Naruto, but there's more, spiritual energy can create form from nothingness and Physical energy breathes life into form." he began, "Long ago before there was elemental Ninjutsu, it is said that the rikoudou senin, the shinobi no Kami was able to harness powers such as Yoton(Yang release) and Inton(Yin release) they say that with these powers the shinobi no Kami was able to create anything from nothing. It was no mere Genjutsu, but the real article. This is - as they say - where the great weapons of the rikudou sennin come from. Yin release created form from nothingness and Yang release breaths life into these constructs. Over the years there have many accounts by those who claimed to have both met the sennin and received gifts from him. The most relevant accounts are those whereby they described the sage crafting gifts for them with only his chakra, it is said that when he crafted these gifts his right hand became encompassed in blue light and a sun-like symbol was seen on his palm, and his left hand became encompassed in red chakra and a moon-like shape was seen on his palm."

"You mean to say. . .to say that Yin release is really spiritual chakra and Yang release is physical chakra? And that-that I have an affinity for both?" asked Naruto, flabbergasted by the impromptu history lesson and the Hokage's insinuation.

"Precisely, everything points to it. Its not as if its rare, you just have the potential for higher degree of control over the two natures than most. Its quite simple really, most who are a "Genjutsu" type have an affinity for spiritual energy or rather Yin release, The Yamanaka Hiden Jutsu and the Nara Hiden Jutsu also have their roots in Yin release chakra." said the Hokage, enjoying the looks of surprise and delight that came upon his subordinates faces. "The Nidaime Mizukage was also said to have a great affinity for Yin chakra."

"I didn't know that. . .and what about yang chakra?"asked Naruto.

"To explain that I have to return to the time of the Sennin. You see the rikidou Sennin was said to have two children, an older one and a younger one. The older one was said to have excelled at everything he did and the younger brother was not as strong, he believed love was the way to peace and the older brother believed dominance was the way to peace. The two brothers fought over their ideals constantly verbally and physically. Until one day the sage was near death and he chose the younger brother as his successor." said Sarutobi, "The legend says that the older brother inherited the sages eyes and the younger brother inherited his body, or as we know it, his Yin release and his Yang release. These two brothers went on to start two clans, the older brother started the Uchiha clan and the younger brother the senju clan. As you know the Uchiha are well known for their skills in Genjutsu, evidence of the fact that they have the sage's spiritual energy within in them. The senju clan went on to become two clans, the main senju clan and the Uzumaki clan - I'll get to that soon enough, Naruto -" said Sarutobi, when Naruto made to ask a question. "Anyway, the Uzumaki clan was known for their Longevity and massive chakra reserves. The Senju for their amazing fighting talents, and their affinities to both water and earth. Many years down the line a senju was born, his name Hashirama Senju, our Shodaime Hokage. As you know he was famous for his Mokuton techniques that had the ability to even suppress Biju."

Naruto and Iruka nodded their heads dumbly at the mass of information. "Anyway, most thought that Hashirama-sensei formed a genetic mutation and he gained access to his Mokuton abilities that way. Its not hard to see why. His Mokuton techniques had the sturdiness of earth and the fluidity of water." explained Hiruzen before taking another puff from his pipe. "I'm of a different belief, I believe that the two elements that forms the Mokuton techniques has its roots in Yang chakra. More specifically in Life energy. Water is life, the earth is Life and Yang chakra represents Life. I believe that Hashirama sensei had a Kekkei Tota - Kekkei Genkai hybrid, not a genetic mutation."

"This is really interesting and all. But how does this help me?" asked Naruto.

"Tell me Naruto what are the most renown skills of the Shodaime, Nidaime and Yondaime Hokages?"

After a moment of though he answered,". . .The Shodaime's Mokuton, his healing prowess and his sensor capabilities. The Nidaime's Suiton affinity, his Jutsu creation skills, and his Sensor skills, and the Yondaime's Rasengan - the highest point of shape manipulation, his space/time-Ninjutsu and his. . .sensor capabilities -" Naruto soon clicked, "Are you telling me that I can use Yang chakra to develop a sensor Jutsu? Or a sensor ability?"

"Its exactly what I'm saying." grinned the Hokage.

"How exactly would I go about using Yin and Yang chakra anyway?"asked Naruto curiously.

"Well as a start you could learn Genjutsu, that will start you on your way to developing your Yin release chakra - but I take it that you knew already - and Yang chakra - its only a theory - you could focus your chakra into a seedling, or any young flower or plant for that matter, and if it begins to mature at a rate faster than usual, you are using the right chakra. Think of it as a chakra exercise. Anyway once you are able to isolate the chakra you can work from there when it comes to developing a sensor Jutsu or sensor ability. You may even be able to infuse your water Jutsu with Yang chakra, who knows what the effects may be." replied Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama, I really appreciate all this, I do. I was wondering if - I know its highly irregular - you might give me a few tips on developing my Genjutsu skills and my water affinity?" asked Naruto.

"I may not be able to directly assist - I need to avoid displays of favouritism - but any one of jounin rank is allowed to give a genin access to the shinobi library. So I'll just fill in the paperwork, you sign, I sign and you will have access to a lot more information than you currently have." said Hiruzen. "I admit that our Suiton Jutsu are not as widespread as our fire and earth Jutsu, but we do have some - we need them to take out fires - and your genin clearance is from E to C rank, that should be sufficient until you get higher clearance. I also suggest that you take a look at the Fuinjutsu section, it may help you become an all-round ninja that you have the potential to be, if your academy reports, and chakra affinities are any indication. Lastly we have two more orders of business remaining."

"What's that Hokage-sama? The Uzumaki clan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm only going to cover the gist of it. You can read the rest in the shinobi archive. The Uzumaki clan - is a clan the split off from the senju clan. They once lived in Uzu no Kuni. The Uzumaki clan was famous for the Longevity and their powerful chakra, and you are a member of this clan." said Hiruzen, "Lastly, you want to brace yourself for this."

Iruka gave the Hokage a startled look. "Are you sure that it is wise?"

"Don't worry Iruka, I am of the belief that Naruto is more resilient than most give him credit for." said the Sandaime. "Naruto have you ever wondered why the villagers ignore your existence? Why they call you names? Or have seemed wary of you?"

Naruto paid close attention to him. "Sometimes, but I tried to put it out of mind."

"That was a very mature thing to do Naruto-kun." he said, then his voice became grave. "Naruto you are the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"But, I thought Yondaime-sama killed the Kyuubi." said Naruto in surprise.

"No, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in an infant, that infant was you." said the Sandaime.

"Am I the Kyuubi? Can it control me? Can it escape? Will I become the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto frantically.

"Calm down Naruto."ordered Hiruzen. "You are not the Kyuubi, it is merely sealed inside of you."

After a few moments he asked. "Why?"

"Well the official story is that you were the only child born that day and in order to seal the Kyuubi, the Yondaime required an infant with undeveloped chakra coils. This is all true, however there was more than one infant born that day, quite a few to be honest. No, the Yondaime used you because only an Uzumaki can hope to combat the Kyuubi's vile chakra, and that is an A-rank secret, so don't run around telling people about it." explained the Sandaime.

Naruto sat in quiet contemplation for a while. "Maybe you should go home to think about things? This has been quite the mind numbing day for you. Come and see me tomorrow morning to get your clearance for the shinobi archive." said Hiruzen, interrupting his train of thought.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." said Naruto mechanically. The Uzumaki placed his hands in the tiger seal, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It may of been a bad decision, but he deserves to know." said Hiruzen in a tired voice.

"Should I go after him? Hokage-sama?"Iruka asked.

"Yes, but give him some time. Maybe take him out to Yakiniku Q? I hear the Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara frequent the restaurant, and under no circumstances are you to get him ramen!" said Hiruzen sharply, "Do you understand?"

"H-Hai Hokage-sama." said Iruka nervously, as he jumped from the office window.

"Can nobody use the door? I might as well wall up the doorway." said Hiruzen in annoyance.

* * *

 **An hour later**

 **Early evening**

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

Iruka heard the sound of footsteps at the apartment door. The door opened and naruto stood in the doorway. "Iruka-sensei? Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to check on you. I know that it cant be easy to find out what you just found out."said Iruka, worriedly.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei I'm fine, though I would like to know who else knows about my. . . _burden_?"replied Naruto calmly.

"Most people know," said Iruka. "the only ones who don't know are those in your age group."

"I see, would you like to come in?" asked Naruto.

"No, I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out for celebratory dinner?"asked Iruka.

"Where?" asked Naruto.

"Yakiniku Q." said Iruka.

"I'll get my sandals I'll be right back." said Naruto, he was gone for a few seconds before he returned wearing black shinobi sandals and a dark-grey muscle shirt with the Konoha symbol on the front that was decorated by swirling emerald leaves. "Lets go." said Naruto, with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"W-wait Naruto!" shouted Iruka as he ran after him. "Damn you Sandaime-sama!"

* * *

The Sandaime chuckled mirthfully as watched on from his crystal-ball. He was the one that got Naruto addicted to the Korean-styled Barbecue and grill restaurant. It was the reason that Naruto grew to be one of the taller shinobi in his graduating class.

"Good luck Iruka-kun" said the Sandaime with a victory sign.

* * *

 **Iruka and Naruto**

 **Yakiniku Q**

When Naruto and Iruka entered the restaurant they inhaled the intoxicating smell of the grilling meat. As they walked through the restaurant they noticed that the Ino-Shika-cho families were indeed in attendance.

"Iruka-san! Come and sit with us so we may all bask in the power of youth!" said an exuberant voice.

Iruka sighed dejectedly, before grabbing Naruto by the shoulder as he made to escape. "If I am going to suffer, you are going to suffer with me." said Iruka.

"This is most un-youthful Iruka-sensei." said Naruto mockingly. He had heard of the green spandex wearing, Taijutsu-nuts before, however he had never seen them in person.

Iruka went as white as bone. "Never do that. Ever."

Naruto cackled internally. When they reached the table they noticed that a few of the other jounin were sitting there. They immediately sighed in relief. "Who is accompanying you Iruka-san?"

"He is one of my students, Naruto Uzumaki. He just graduated today," said Iruka, pointing towards his forehead-protector. "I'm taking him out for a celebratory dinner."

"Hey congrats kid, I'm Asuma Sarutobi." said a bearded jonin with black hair that was held in place by his forehead-protector. He had brown eyes. He wore the traditional jounin attire, as far as Naruto could see.

"This is Kurenai Yuhi, our residential Genjutsu mistress." he said, while pointing to a women with long raven hair, ruby-red eyes and red lipstick that seemed to bring attention to her luscious lips. She wore a bandage like dress that was decorated with thorn designs, under the dress she wore a mesh-shirt with one red sleeve. "Hello Naruto-san"

"Next is our Taijutsu expert, Gai Maito."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun." said a man that wore a green spandex bodysuit and a unzipped jonin flak jacket. He had black hair in a bowl-hairstyle, thick eye-brows and high cheekbones.

"Charmed, I'm sure." replied Naruto sarcastically.

Gai smiled as if he was oblivious to Naruto's sarcasm.

"Finally we have Kakashi Hatake, otherwise known as Sharingan no Kakashi." he gestured to a silver haired man, whose hair defied gravity. The man wore his headband slanted covering his left eye. His right eye was half-lidded and dark-brown. The lower half of his face was covered with a black face mask. He too wore the same attire as Asuma.

"Yo," he said with an eye-smile, after looking away from an orange book called Icha Icha.

Naruto sweat-dropped, the guy was actually reading Pornography in public. "Nice, to meet you."

"I thought you usually meet up earlier than this?" asked Iruka.

"We do," said Asuma in slight annoyance, "But you know Kakashi. . .he isn't exactly punctual, and we told him that we would be here earlier than we actually were."

Iruka chuckled at their expense. "I've heard that he has no sense of punctuality."

Kurenai gave him a death glare, but Iruka ignored it opting to smile in return. "We better get a waiter."

"Don't worry about it, we ordered extra I'm sure there will be enough for all of us." said Asuma.

"If you're sure?"

"Yes, it will be our treat." smiled Kurenai.

'She is really bipolar.' thought Naruto internally, as he sweat dropped.

* * *

 **Yakiniku Q**

 **A couple of minutes later. . .**

The beef was brought out, along with a number of side platers. Naruto took quite the number of beef slabs and slapped them on brazier that was on the table. He grilled his meat masterfully before taking it off the grill.

Naruto then proceeded to finish eight pieces of barbecue beef in expert time, while still appearing dignified. After he finished the barbecue he sighed in content.

"How?" asked Kakashi, his eye shot out of his skull.

"Yosh, you burn with the flames of youth! I must stroke my own flames by challenging you to a food eating contest!" said Gai with flames in his eyes.

Naruto gave Gai a challenging grin, "You wish to face me? In a barbecue beef eating contest?" he asked, after getting a nod, he said. "Sorry, no can do, I need to be heading home. Lets go Iruka, take a doggy bag or something."

* * *

 **Outside Yakiniku Q**

 **9.30 Pm**

"You know that you just dodged a bullet there?" asked Iruka after they got outside.

"Yeah, anyway I'll see you on orientation day." said Naruto. Then he disappeared in a Shunshin no Jutsu.

* * *

 **Naruto's residence**

 **8.00 am**

Naruto walked out of his apartment wearing a pair of black anbu pants and a light-grey shirt with flaming leaf designs on it. He decided to walk to the Hokage office today, instead of using the ever useful Shunshin no Jutsu.

The village was quite peaceful in the early morning. There were a few chūnin patrols around the village. Some of the villagers had already left their homes and began opening up their shops and places of business. Soon enough though Naruto reached the Hokage's office.

* * *

 **Hokages office**

 **08:50 am**

"Ah Naruto?" said the Sandaime, "Have you come for your shinobi archive membership?"

Naruto nodded. "Okay, come here." the Sandaime took out a brush an ink, while Naruto walked over.

The Sandaime dipped his brush in the ink and began inscribing kanji on his forearm. The collection of kanji finally took the form of a spiral with the Konoha insignia in the middle with the kanji for water, fire, earth, Lighting and wind surrounding it.

The Sandaime Hokage then pulsed his chakra into his forearm. "Ahh." grunted Naruto in pain.

"Sorry about that." said the Sandaime, as the ink dried and seemed to be absorbed into his skin, before disappearing from view.

"What was that Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto.

"Its a recognition seal. This seals job is to allow you admittance through the barriers surrounding the shinobi archive." said Hiruzen.

"I see, so where is the archive?" asked Naruto.

"That's next." said the Hokage before taking Naruto's arm and using the Shunshin no Jutsu.

* * *

 **Undisclosed location**

The two appeared near a mountain and they were surrounded by trees. Suddenly a building shimmered into view in front of them. At first it seemed like a burned down, desolate building, but then it shimmered once more and a building that resembled a grey library replaced it.

The entrance of the building had a kunai and Shuriken on it. In the kunai there was the word archive and in the Shuriken there was the word shinobi.

"Where are we exactly?" asked Naruto.

"We are behind the the Hokage monument. Behind Nidaime-sensei's bust to be precise." said Hiruzen.

"Shall we go inside?" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto nodded in excitement. "You bet!"

* * *

 **Inside the archive**

The inside of the archive was filled with books, and when there wasn't any books, there were scrolls. Naruto looked up and down at the library in awe. He was simply brimming in excitement.

"This is the E to C- rank section. the remaining sections of the library are above your own clearance enjoy. Oh, and before I leave, one small word of advice, when you practise chakra control you should repeat the same exercise even after mastering it, it will help build your reserves up." said Sarutobi. "Bye, now."

Naruto walked along the bookshelves looking from book to book and scroll to scroll. Until he got to the wall and it said "Please note: Users of this library are not permitted to take original books or scrolls out of the library. You may however, copy the contents into one of your own scrolls."

 _Good thing I brought a couple of blank scrolls with me,_ Naruto thought internally.

Naruto then brought his attention to just below the sign. It was a map of the library. And it seemed that the library was categorised by subject. There was Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Shurikenenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu and Bukijutsu.

under Ninjutsu it showed the areas of where to find Jutsu for each element. Then there were chakra neutral sections, and finally a section merely called chakra.

Then there were other categories like tactics, geography, clans and shinobi myths and legends.

Naruto decided to go to the clan section so that he could look up the Uzumaki clan. He ventured down the many aisles until he came to section called **Shinobi Clans**. He walked down the aisle until he came upon a book.

The rise and fall of the Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure

Naruto pulled out a medium sized blue tome that had a red spiral that Naruto had seen many shinobi wearing on their flak-jackets. Naruto took the book and settled down at one of tables in library. The library was mostly filled with chūnin ninja, and there weren't even many at that. Maybe six and they were all scattered about.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: the Uzumaki and the senju**_

 _ **The Uzumaki Clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. Since its disbandment, most of its known members reside in Konohagakure.**_

 _ **The Uzumaki Clan shares a distant blood relationship with the Senju Clan. They shared a good relationship, often times marrying between each others clans. Like the case of the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju marrying Mito Uzumaki. When Konoha was founded by the Senju clan they chose to honour their relationship with the Uzumaki clan by adding the Uzumaki**_ _ **'s**_ _ **emblem to flak jackets.**_

 _ **Konoha and Uzushiogakure remained close allies over many decades, the Uzumaki provided Fuinjutsu(among other things) to Konoha whenever there was a need. There was even an Uzumaki Mask Storage temple that was constructed on the outskirts of Konoha.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: the fall of the Uzumaki clan**_

 _ **The Uzumaki**_ _ **'s skill with fuinjutsu earned them both respect and fear throughout the ninja world. During the Second Shinobi World War, Iwagakure, Kumogakure and Amegakure all banded together to destroy Uzushiogakure, believing the village was too powerful to be allowed to continue.**_

 _ **The survivors of the Uzumaki clan spread across the shinobi nations.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Abilities**_

 _ **The Uzumaki clan naturally posses incredibly strong life force, granting them tremendous stamina and vitality. They have very long lifespans and likewise seem to age slower. For example Mito Uzumaki was born before the founding of Konoha and and she lived well into the reign of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.**_

 _ **This also enables them to survive and endure much more severe injuries while likewise able to recover from injuries and exhaustion with much greater efficiency in short periods of time.**_

 _ **Over the years the Uzumaki Clan has shown to posses many skills besides their fuinjutsu expertise. They have shown to inherit sensor abilities, as well as the ability to completely suppress their own chakra, making them undetectable, which was a boon during missions that required stealth.**_

 _ **The Uzumaki clan has produced very skilled Kenjutsu practitioners that have proven to be so skilled that they can take down a squad of B-rank kenjutsu specialists solo.**_

 _ **The Uzumaki clan has shown to produce special chakra barriers with their special chakra, it is so potent that it has even been proven to hold down Biju.**_

* * *

 **Shinobi archive**

 **9:30 am**

Naruto put the book down after reading it over a couple of times. According to the book, the Uzumaki clan was renown for their fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu and Longevity. They also had sensor abilities, chakra suppressing abilities, Biju suppressing abilities and chakra barrier abilities.

Maybe the fuinjutsu section was worth looking into. After a while Naruto got up and looked for the chakra section where he found a couple of chakra control exercises. He picked the tree walking exercise and proceeded to copy it down. he then went to the Ninjutsu section, and got a Suiton Jutsu and copied it down.

He then went to the Genjutsu section and got three Genjutsu, as well as a introduction to Genjutsu detection and dispelling Genjutsu. He copied this all down into his scrolls.

Lastly he went to the Fuinjutsu and got a introduction to fuinjutsu level 1 - 2, and copied it down.

* * *

 **14:00 pm**

By the time Naruto left the library it was two-thirty in the afternoon. So, he decided to drop his scrolls off at home, eat lunch and practise the tree walking exercise for a few hours.

Naruto used the Tiger hand seal and disappeared in a Shunshin. Leaving behind a small cloud of vapour. When Naruto returned to his apartment he was slightly winded by the amount of chakra he expended to travel from the shinobi library to his apartment.

Naruto made himself some chicken and fried vegetables to recover some of the chakra that he lost. He relaxed until four, and then he decided to head out. But as he reached the door he noticed a note with a scroll attached to it.

 _ **Naruto I forgot to give this to you yesterday. Just pulse channel some chakra into the scroll, From Iruka.**_

Naruto opened up the scroll and pulsed chakra into it. Two bands of material appeared out of the scroll, with a another note.

 _ **These are special weight-bands that you place around your ankles. To activate them pulse chakra into the bands and say whatever weight you want it to go to. It has a limit of fifty Kilograms per weight-band and if you want to remove the weight just pulse your chakra and say "Kai" with your hands in the snake hand seal. Sincerely Iruka.**_

Naruto decided to place each band around his ankles and charge it with chakra. "Two-and-a-half kilograms." the bands glowed slightly with a Fuinjutsu array and then it faded.

Naruto noticed a slight increase in weight on his ankles. It wasn't anything major but it was there. Naruto took his chakra control scroll, a Kunai and left his apartment.

* * *

 **Random training field**

 **16:10**

Naruto found a tree, and read the scroll over one last time. The theory was mostly basic. 'I need to focus chakra into the soles of my feet. If I focus too much chakra I will be blown off, but if I focus too little I'll slip off, I need to find the perfect balance.' he thought internally before running at the tree. He used the tiger seal to give him the power he needed and he ran up the tree.

He made it three steps before he simply slipped off the tree. 'Not enough chakra.'

It took Naruto fifteen minutes to make it to the top of the tree. He was surprisingly winded. He ran back down and he only had about seventy percent of his usual chakra capacity. Not surprising if he counted the fact that the Shunshin no Jutsu took quite a bit of chakra, and the food he ate could only recover a certain amount of chakra. But still, for the tree walking to take this much chakra, he really need to work on his capacity if he was going to use any powerful Ninjutsu.

Naruto decided to heed the Sandaime's advice and he continued the chakra exercise. This time around his chakra depletion was slower(because he was using the correct amount.) he ran up and down the tree, making no stumbles or slips.

When he got to about fifteen percent capacity he started struggling to push the right amount out of his feet, but he pushed on, knowing that if he were on a he would need to know how to control his chakra even when it was this low if he hoped to survive.

When he reached ten percent of his chakra reserves Naruto decided it was time to call it a day, or night was a more apt description.

* * *

 **Ninja Academy**

 **8:30 am**

". . .Now the teams are, Team Seven: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha-" there was a squeal of delight from the pink haired girl. "Take that Ino-pig, love conquerors all!"

Said Yamanaka chose to bang her head against the table. "Why! Why! Why!"

"And Naruto Uzumaki!" said Iruka more forcefully. "Your Jōnin sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

The scarred chunin-sensei went on to the next team on his clipboard. " Team eight : Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka, your Jōnin Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi."

"Woo-hoo Boy!" exclaimed Kiba, obviously pleased with his team placement.

"And last but not least, Team Ten : Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jōnin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." said Iruka, placing his clipboard down now that he was finished with calling out the teams.

". . .Why! Why! Why!" Ino continued hitting her head.

"Why was I put on this team?"asked Naruto, curiously.

"Well you couldn't be placed on any of the other teams because they were placed together for a reason. Team Ten's clan's hold a very close friendship, and their clan techniques compliment one another." Explained Iruka. "Team eight was chosen to be a tracker/sensor team, and it is easy to see why, The Hyuga's Byakugan allows them to track chakra signatures, as well as give them long range sight with three-hundred and sixty degrees of vision , which makes ambushing a team with a Hyuga on it, almost impossible. The Inuzuka clan members have incredible sense of smell and Hearing, with Higher than average eye-sight, this is all developed for tracking someone's scent and chakra. Lastly the Aburame clans insects allow them to track chakra. Furthermore, their styles suit each other very well. The Hyuga are close range fighters, the Inuzuka are short to mid range fighters and the Aburame are Mid to Long range fighters."

"So, what we just got the left overs?"asked Sakura indignantly.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at her. "And are you trying to say that Sasuke is a left-over shinobi?"

"Of course not sensei?" said Sakura, "I was talking about Naruto."

"Sakura, Naruto is the second best shinobi in this class." said Iruka, "He is one of the most well rounded ninja here, he may of lost his fight with Kiba yesterday, but he was able to to stay just ahead of Kiba with nothing but academy Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Shurikenjutsu until Kiba utilised one of his more advanced clan Jutsu."

Sakura was speechless. "Yeah, and you got knocked out in your fight with Ino, and her clan isn't even known for their Taijutsu." said Shikamaru.

Soon Asuma Sarutobi came to collect his team. "I'm here for Team Ten." he sent a grin at Naruto.

Then Kurenai Yuhi came in, "I'm here to collect Team Eight." she gave Naruto a glance of acknowledgement.

As they were about to leave Sakura asked. "Wait what about our sensei?"

They merely gave the three an amused grin before leaving. "See ya!" waved Kiba.

"I hope nothing troublesome happens to you." said Shikamaru, as he left. This was his equivalent of saying. "Stay safe."

* * *

 **Academy Classroom**

 **Four hours later**

 **12:30**

Team seven waited for four hours for their Jōnin sensei. A silver haired jōnin poked his head into the door. His genin turned to him and levelled him with as much killing intent as they could muster. It was not a lot. "My first impression is, you are all pathetic." he said with an upturn of his eye. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes, or it would be as if you had never graduated from the academy ."

Kakashi left, and Sakura and Sasuke bolted towards the door. Naruto used the tiger hand seal and utilised the Shunshin no Jutsu. He disappeared in a puff of smoke . If Sakura and Sasuke were not in a hurry they would of looked back and they would wonder where Naruto had got to.

* * *

 **Academy roof**

Kakashi raised his lone eye from his icha icha novel as he felt a sudden chakra signature appear on the roof. 'Shunshin no Jutsu? Is it Sasuke?'

When the smoke cleared Naruto's form was visible. "Naruto?" he said in surprise, not that Naruto could tell. "Oh, Hello Kakashi-san."

"Its Kakashi-sensei" said Kakashi. "Oh, yeah Kakashi-sensei."

"So, who taught you the Shunshin no Jutsu? Iruka?" he asked.

"Yeah, I needed it for some Jutsu research." replied Naruto, just as Sasuke came bursting through the door, Sakura came out the door a few seconds later(gasping for air).

Sasuke gave Naruto an interested glance before taking his seat. When Sakura finally caught her breath she rounded on Naruto. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I don't know why you care? I thought I was merely leftovers." replied Naruto, before turning away from her. She huffed, before taking a seat next to Sasuke.

"Now that we are all here," he directed his eye at Sasuke and Sakura. "why don't you tell me about yourselves?"

"What should we say sensei?" asked Sakura.

"You know likes, dislikes, hobbies, that sort of thing." shrugged Kakashi.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" suggested Sakura. "So that we know what to do."

'How hard can it be to list off a few facts about yourself? And they say that she has the highest academic scores in her class ' thought Kakashi in annoyance. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like many things and I dislike many things, I don't feel like sharing that with you and my dreams for the future? I haven't given it much thought."

'We only got his name.' were Sasuke and Sakura's internal thoughts.

'All I learned was that he is an extremely private person, and its not as if I didn't get that from his general appearance.' thought Naruto in annoyance. 'Although he seems to like reading pornography in public.'

"Now, Pinkie you're first." said Kakashi brightly.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, what I like - that is - who I like -" Sakura glanced at Sasuke, and blushed. "I don't like Ino-bunta!" she glanced at Naruto, but kept her mouth shut, obviously she had pissed off a few people by picking on Naruto, she didn't want to increase that tally. "My Hobbes they are -" she glanced to Sasuke once more and blushed, "My dreams for the future are -" she blushed once more after looking towards Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed internally. "Broody kid in the corner, you're next."

Sasuke almost snarled at Kakashi, but he held himself back. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I have few likes and many dislikes, my hobbies are training and my dreams for the future. . ." Sasuke gained a far-away look, as he glanced to the side. "No, my ambition is to kill a certain man."

Sakura literally became starry-eyed. 'He is so cool!'

'Is that some Fangirl dōjutsu?' wondered both Naruto and Kakashi. "And finally Blondie."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi, as if to ask if that was the best he had. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Barbecue beef -" Kakashi promptly covered his pocket protectively, obviously that was where his wallet was."and training. I dislike the lazy and useless." said Naruto, while giving a side-along glance to Sakura. "My hobbies are training, and Jutsu research." said Naruto with a delighted grin. "My dreams for the future? Before today I would of said that I haven't given it much thought. Now though, just like Sasuke-san, my ambition is revenge. I aim to bring righteous vengeance on the behalf of a forgotten clan."

'So, I have a Fangirl, an avenger and a Jutsu loving avenger. Although it seems my second avenger is rather ambitious, he wants to go against whole villagers, while the other one only wants to go against Itachi Uchiha.'

"Right tomorrow you will be having your genin exam, it has a sixty-six percent pass rate -"

"What do you mean genin exam? We already passed our exams to become genin." replied Sakura.

"That exam is only to find out if you have the potential to become genin, anyone can memorise a bunch of facts and use the easiest of Jutsu." replied Kakashi, "Anyway, only nine students out of a class of twenty-seven students will pass the exam. Be on training field seven tomorrow at five 'o clock in the morning, don't be late." as he waved goodbye. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you will throw-up."

* * *

Naruto trained with the tree waking exercise to improve his chakra reserves. He would have to practise this chakra control exercise for a while before he would be high genin level in terms of capacity.

He ran up and down for about two hours before he stopped. He had about fifteen percent of his chakra remaining.

he had one last pace to go to before he could call it a day.

* * *

 **Konoha outskirts**

 **15: 30**

Naruto wondered through the trees on outskirts of Konoha. He searched around for about ten minutes before he came upon an area. As he walked into it, a translucent barrier shimmered into existence before disappearing once more.

he soon saw a desolate red temple-like building with a great big blue spiral above the temples entrance. He entered the temple warily(because of its condition)and he immediately felt that something was off. The atmosphere was heavily oppressive. The inside of temple was filled with cobwebs, leaves and grass were also scattered about. On the far wall there was a number of Oni-masks on it. As he wondered about the building he found a medium sized book.

Its was titled: _**The Memoirs Of Ashina Uzumaki.**_

Seeing that there wasn't anything else that was useful in the temple, he decided to leave.

* * *

 **Naruto's apartment**

 **16:45**

 _ **The Memoirs of Ashina Uzumaki**_

 _ **If you are reading this, then you are my descendant(only someone with Uzumaki chakra can read this book and I was afraid of someone stealing Uzumaki blood to read this, so I did not use a blood seal.)**_

 _ **Chapter 1 : Iwa, Kumo, Ame and Kiri?**_

 _ **I was the clan head of the Uzumaki and Nidaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure at the time of my villages destruction. On the day of the attack when I was about to leave so that I could defend the village, I was whisked away by a special time/space Ninjutsu that my clan had developed.**_

 _ **For many years after the clans and villages destruction I lived as hermit. I didn't want to involve myself with any shinobi, they have only caused me problems, and if they found out who I was; I would not get a day of rest.**_

 _ **I watched as many members of my clans survivors got experimented on, turned into jinchuriki and weapons until there were very few left.**_

 _ **It was most startling when I discovered the seven swordsman of the mist. I was chanced upon a few of the members, like the owner of what is called Kubikiribocho. That sword originated from Uzushiogakure, which leads me to believe that there was more villages than Amegakure, Iwagakure, and Kumogakure that were responsible for the attack on the Uzumaki.**_

* * *

 **Naruto's apartment**

"Why were so many villagers against the Uzumaki? If they were going on a killing spree like a bunch of sadists, I could understand, but there was no history or records of the Uzumaki clan killing, like ever. Maybe its because of their ability to contain biju? Or maybe they wanted to imprison the Uzumaki and use them to contain all their biju, but something happened to mess that all up!" Naruto ranted. So many questions, yet no answers.

* * *

 **A/N: Right, so basically I wrote a couple of chapters that need a lot of editing. The quality will improve when I write the new chapters from scratch. For now though, all I have for you is this.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bell Test

**The Tides of Blood**

 **Chapter 3: The Bell Test**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the associated characters.**

* * *

Its was early morning, and Naruto could be found in a training ground waiting for Kakashi — his Jōnin sensei — to show up. He had been here since roughly five o'clock in the morning. So, had his newly minted team-mates. It was now about half-past seven.

Naruto was laying against a tree sleeping. His teammates were determined to stay awake, he didn't care. All Naruto cared about was making sure he was fully rested for whatever Kakashi had planned for him and his team.

* * *

"Naruto, its time to wake up," Naruto felt someone wake him, and he snapped his eyes open. It was Kakashi-sensei.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto, while he got up and stretched the grogginess out of his bones. "You know, you're late right?"

"No, actually I'm not late, you see, I said you three should be here at five, I never said anything about myself being here at five," he said with an eye-smile. "if you are to survive in the ninja world, you need to look underneath the underneath."

Naruto shrugged, "Lets get this over with, I have training to get to." replied Naruto.

"Such a rush," sighed Kakashi in disappointment. "I gift my students with pearls of wisdom, and this is what I get in return."

Kakashi ignored the looks his students were giving him and continued. "I will be giving you all survival training -"

"But Kakashi sensei, we have already had survival training," Interrupted Sakura.

"Not of this kind," said Kakashi with an eye-smile that promised untold amounts of pain and misery. "you are all tasked with taking one of these bells off my hip." he gestured to the bells as they jingled. "The one who fails to take at least one of these bells will be sent back to the academy."

"But Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bells." she stated out the obvious,

"Exactly," smiled Kakashi, "That means that at least one — if not all — of you, are going back to the academy."

Sakura's eyes went wide. 'No! I cant fail here! I wont.' she thought internally. 'There is no way that I'm going to let Ino get her greasy snout near my Sasuke-kun. Chaa!'

'There's no way that I will fail! I have to still kill _him.'_ thought Sasuke.

'I'm not going to fail here! There is no way!' thought Naruto.

"You will all have until noon to take these bells away from me. I advise that you come at me with the intent to kill, if you have any hopes of retrieving these bells," Kakashi said, while pulling out an alarm clock and winding it up. "Begin!"

The three prospective genin disappeared in a burst of speed and hid in the foliage surrounding the training ground. Naruto used the Shunshin no Jutsu, while the others used normal means. However Naruto kept moving after his use of the Shunshin no Jutsu and moved speedily to the opposite side of the training field.

the three setted into their respective hiding spots and watched Kakashi, looking for any opening that they could exploit. They all tensed as Kakashi slipped his dominant hand into his ninja tool pouch, and pulled out a orange book and began reading.

The three genin sweat dropped from each of their respective positions. Naruto decided that this was a jōnin, and so he was never going leave an opening, and if he did, it would intentional.

He drew a Shuriken and with a flick of his wrist he launched it at Kakashi. The jōnin simply angled his head to the side, and the Shuriken just barely missed him.

"Fine, it looks like, I'll need to get creative," said Naruto to nobody in particular, before he left the area.

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

Sakura ran away from her hiding spot to search for Sasuke. There was no way that she would be able to get those bells, she needed to be with Sasuke if she had any hopes of doing that.

Sakura decided to go to the direction she saw the Shuriken come from. It could really only be one of two people. Sasuke and Naruto were both known for their impressive accuracy. She could not dispute that fact. She hoped it was Sasuke though.

She moved through the foliage stealthily — in her not so humble opinion — in an effort to avoid the jōnin. When she came near the area where the Shuriken was thrown from, she searched it high and low. No nook and cranny was left un-searched. When Sakura found that Sasuke was not here, she searched into a different direction.

* * *

 **(Sasuke)**

Sasuke waited until the opportune moment. He was very patient, after seeing the Shuriken that was thrown being effortlessly avoided, he knew that he would need to wait right until the time was right.

He noticed Kakashi turn his head and sightly focus in the direction that the Shuriken came from. This was his chance, he threw a kunai aimed for the jounin's back. He expected the man to dodge it or deflect it. He did not expect the kunai pierce through the man's back, and he was not prepared for him to burst into a puff of smoke, and a piece of wood to take his place.

"Just great, Kawarimi no Jutsu," grumbled Sasuke.

"It is great! Isn't it Sasuke-kun," said a voice suddenly. Sasuke turned around and came face to face — or rather face to fist — with Kakashi. The punch made him barrel out of his hiding spot and Kakashi walked out of the foliage after him.

Sasuke growled. This jounin had the audacity to walk out of the forest after him, while reading his bloody _porn._ he was an Uchiha, and he was not to be taken likely.

"I'm not like the others!" he growled. He charged at Kakashi with the intent to kill. No, not kill. With the intent to decimate him. He threw a punch at Kakashi who moved to dodge while reading his book, but it was a fake-out. Sasuke instead used the open space that Kakashi opened up to move in behind him.

Sasuke went into a corkscrew drop kick, aimed for the man's back only for him to dodge out the way.

"It looks like I will have to take this seriously," said Kakashi, as he made a bookmark in his book by folding the top of the page over. He put the book away and then took a ready stance.

"Hn. Its about time you took me seriously," growled Sasuke as he launched himself at Kakashi.

He peppered him with a barrage of punches, which the man seemed to just float on edge of. Sasuke growled before jumping and sending a powerful snap-kick into the man, which he caught.

Sasuke managed to land on his foot, which he used to kick Kakashi in his jaw. The jounin caught that foot as well. This was all a part of Sasuke's plan. He arched his back and touched the bells. They let off a soft 'jingle' and Kakashi pushed Sasuke backwards.

Sasuke managed to flip through the air and land on his feet. He then flipped through hand seals.

 _Rat - Tiger - Dog - Ox - Rabbit - Tiger_

His cheeks puffed outward and he blew five small fireballs from his mouth. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu."

All of the fireballs honed in on Kakashi. As he dodged one, another would came from the direction he dodged while a Shuriken flew out of the fireball that he dodged. While this was happening, Sasuke ran around Kakashi and positioned himself tongue left-rear. He was now in Kakashi's blind spot.

Sasuke flipped through hand seals.

 _Tiger - Ram - Monkey - Boar - Horse - Tiger_

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," He made a ring around his mouth and released a massive ball of contained, intense flames. As Kakashi turned around, he noticed too late and then he was enveloped by the fireball.

When the fire and smoke cleared all Sasuke could see was a crater in the ground. "That couldn't have killed him. His a Jōnin," Sasuke looked left and then right. "not left or right." he then searched behind. "Not behind." he looked up. "Not above, then he must be below -"

Sasuke heard a mumble of "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu," while his foot was being dragged under the earth. When the Jutsu was complete the only part of his body that remained above ground was Sasuke's head.

"Well that was a good try Sasuke-kun," said Kakashi with an eye-smile. "the way you manipulated those fireballs and manoeuvred yourself into my "Blind spot", genius. If Iwas anyone else you may of succeeded. Bye now, time to go see what the other little genin have in store for me."

* * *

Kakashi moved through the forest using his nose to sniff out his genin's scents. He decided to go after Sakura next. When he found her she was standing behind a tree looking in the direction of the open training field.

The girl seemed to be stuck with some sort of indecision. 'she is supposed to have great potential when it comes to Genjutsu. Lets test her mettle.'

He went through hand seals.

Snake - Rat.

"Sakura," she whirled around looking for the location of the voice. "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu." he whispered.

* * *

 **(** **With** **Sakura)**

Suddenly a great circle of leaves swirled into her vision. Then suddenly it disappeared and she stumbled forward. "Sakura . ."

"Huh?" she said unintelligently.

"Sakura. . ." suddenly Sasuke came into view.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked, as he came nearer she noticed that impaled by numerous kunai and Shuriken. Crimson blood was dripping from each wound. "Help me-" he croaked before falling face first, the life had left his eyes.

She let out a great, high pitched scream before fainting.

* * *

 **(Kakashi)**

"Just great!" Kakashi sighed, before taking off to search for Naruto "And she was supposed to be good at Genjutsu."

* * *

 **(Sasuke)**

"That was Sakura," he sighed in annoyance.

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

Naruto had just finished preparations when he heard Sakura's high pitched scream. "He must be over that way. Maybe this can work in my favour," said Naruto, while running off in the direction of her screams.

Naruto ran at a medium pace, until he saw a slanted tower of silver hair. 'He is not even trying to hide!' thought Naruto in annoyance. 'He is way to confident!'

"Naruto-kun? Have you come to save Sakura-chan?" he smiled brightly(with his eye.) "Don't worry, she's only knocked out."

"I see." he replied neutrally.

"Yup!" he said flippantly, while taking out his orange novel. "Now where was I. . .yes, I was here."

Naruto's eye twitched. Was he seriously not going to take him seriously. Naruto launched himself at Kakashi. The copy ninja easily dodged his approach, however it seemed that Naruto was not aiming for him at all. He ran up a tree just behind the copy ninja and used chakra to launch himself off the tree. He dived down at Kakashi's exposed ribs with his elbow propped up. "Flaming Arrow."

Kakashi narrowly avoided the elbow that was aimed at his exposed rib. He put his book away with a grin. 'This might be entertaining.'

Naruto managed to roll out of his dive and turn around and face Kakashi. Only for him to have to duck under a kunai that was aimed for his face. He charged at Kakashi once more and he was upon him within moments.

Naruto threw a swift punch at Kakashi's mid-section. Which was deflected — except Naruto turned it into a grab. He focused chakra into his hand, making his hand stick to Kakashi's, then he pulled himself into Kakashi hitting him with a double snap-kick in the chest.

When he made contact Kakashi burst into smoke and log remained in his place. Naruto's kick sent the log hurtling away and himself landing on his back. He quickly got up only to be kicked severely by Kakashi with enough force to send him hurtling back to the position he came from.

"Very good," Kakashi smirked. "but, come at me with the intent to kill."

Naruto growled before jumping backwards and sending a barrage of kunai. He then held a hand seal.

Tiger.

Four clones appeared around Naruto, each of them had a kunai in their hands. Naruto and his clones threw a kunai at Kakashi at the same time. He was unable to tell which was the real one, because the forest had no light — This means that there was no shadow.

Kakashi relied on his hearing and sense of smell to guide him. It was the one that was slightly to the left. Naruto went to engage Kakashi once more in Taijutsu, two of his clones joined him. As they neared Kakashi they ran in jagged lines to confuse him. Then suddenly one of the Naruto's kicked Kakashi only for him phase through him.

Jingle

Kakashi heard his bells and he lashed out with a powerful roundhouse kick that sent Naruto tumbling backwards. Naruto rolled past his clones that dispelled after his lapse in concentration.

Naruto managed to stand up after he stopped tumbling. He landed in front of a tree. Naruto was filled with a number of scuff marks and scratches all over his body from his rough treatment.

Kakashi soon walked into the clearing, that had trees on its perimeter. He was reading his orange erotica novel once more. "Just give up Naruto-kun. you cant win."

"That's what you think!"exclaimed Naruto as he threw a kunai at Kakashi.

"Not this again," he sighed in exasperation.

Except the kunai sailed past him and into the ground. "I told you-"

The kunai in-bedded itself into hidden ninja wire. The ninja wire snapped and it released a hail of kunai and Shuriken. The silver-haired jounin jumped right, just passed the tree Naruto was leaning on, just avoiding severe impalement.

"If that's all-" Kakashi began, but Naruto cut a near invisible line of ninja wire — that was connected to the tree — which launched a barrage of Shuriken and kunai. The copy-ninja jumped left to avoid the Shuriken and kunai barrage.

As he neared another tree, he saw Naruto hold his hands in the tiger hand seal and jump backwards.

"Katsu!" and a explosive seal-tag on Kakashi's left began sizzling before it let off an explosion. He jumped forward only to here another sizzling of an explosive tag to his right. He jumped forward just as it exploded.

Naruto scattered the area just below Kakashi with caltrops. 'What's with this kid!? Is he trying to kill me?!'

Kakashi began going through hand seals and his cheeks puffed out. Naruto dived right at Kakashi while he was distracted with his Jutsu and swiped his bells from his hips. Naruto then disappeared with Shunshin no Jutsu.

* * *

 **(training field)**

Naruto appeared on the edge of the section of training field that the test began. He breathed deeply, as his heart thumped hard against his chest.

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke, from his position in the ground, Sakura was next to him trying to dig him out of the ground.

"Sasuke," Naruto replied as he walked over to the two and collapsed on to ground next to them.

"Naruto, quickly help me! Kakashi will be here any minute," said Sakura frantically.

"That's Kakashi-sensei," Naruto chastised her, "and I wouldn't worry-"

Ring-ring

The alarm clock rang just as Kakashi appeared in front of them. He reached down and pulled Sasuke out of the ground. "It looks like you two are going back the academy,"

"What do you mean sensei?"asked Sakura, curiously.

"What he means is that I have the bells," said Naruto as he pulled the set of bells out of his pocket and swung them around his index finger.

"H-how?" were Sakura and Sasuke's replies, as they gaped like fish.

"Simple, he used impressive strategy," said Kakashi. "it seems you two fail."

"Nope," said Naruto, as he tossed a bell at Sasuke and Sakura. "They need it more than I do, I can wait until next year. I can even go on reserve, since I did fulfill the objectives of the test. I tried so hard, because I wanted to test myself, not so that I could pass."

"Well if you're sure, then. ." said Kakashi. "You all pass!"

"What?" they all blinked owlishly.

"The hidden objective of this was teamwork," began Kakashi. "the test is designed to set prospective genin up against one another. But to even stand a chance at getting these bells you need to work together - well in most cases." he looked over at Naruto, "Anyway, since Naruto "Selflessly" gave up his chance to be part of a genin squad. You all pass."

"Let me show you something," said Kakashi, when he saw that they didn't understand what he meant. He walked with them until they reached a big Gravestone. "This is the memorial stone, all the shinobi that gave their life in the name of the village are on here."

They all nodded in solemn understanding. "In the ninja world, those that break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." he continued.

They were all struck by the sincerity in his voice. "This is the rule that I try to live my life by."

* * *

 **(Hokages office)**

". . Team eight passes." said a red eyed female.

"team ten passes." said a bearded jonin.

"team seven passes." said a silver haired jonin. The other shinobi in the room eyes widened for two reasons. First: his sudden appearance, and second: that he actually passed a genin team.

"The Uchiha must of been good as they say.." commented one of the chūnin in the back. Although, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Kakashi?" Asuma asked, just as curious.

"I think this is a conversation for Hokage-sama and I," replied Kakashi. "and I'm quite sure that we are all but done here, anyway."

"Kakashi's right. Why don't you all clear out." commanded Hiruzen.

All the shinobi in the room besides Kakashi and the Sandaime grumbled, before leaving the office.

Once they all left the office the Sandaime made a few hand seals and raised the privacy seals over the office.

"So, what's this about? Kakashi-kun," the Sandaime asked, curiously.

"Before I answer that I want a copy of Naruto's academy file. A full copy," said Kakashi.

Sarutobi seeing no problem with it went through a couple of hand seals. He then bit his thumb and quickly drew a seal on his desk and suddenly a scroll appeared on his desk. Hiruzen unrolled his scroll and pulsed chakra into it. Suddenly over twenty binders appeared in a puff of smoke.

"I decided to get Sasuke's and Sakura's files as well. That way you will know where to take the training from wherever they are now. Kakashi picked up Sakura's file and flipped through it while humming to himself.

"It seems that they have overstated her skills, the only academy instructor that gave the bare facts was Iruka," said Kakashi. "luckily, he taught most of the core subjects."

"I see, so what are Sakura-chan's pros and cons?" asked Sarutobi.

"It says that she is highly intelligent, but Iruka says that she as something akin to Photographic memory, she can remember various things by only reading it maybe once or twice and remember it for life, but she cant apply her "retained knowledge" to real life circumstances. I can attest to that," said Kakashi. "she has excellent chakra control, while at the same time she has very low reserves — that have not changed to a large degree throughout the course of her time at the academy. She has low physical conditioning and average proficiency in Taijutsu. It was also noted here that she has great potential as medical-ninja or a Genjutsu user, maybe even both given time."

"You you agree with this assessment Kakashi?" asked the Sandaime.

"Yes and no,"

"What do you not agree with?" he pressed.

"Her abilities at Genjutsu are horrendous, I used one on her today and she fainted! It was not even a sedative related Genjutsu. But the rest I'm sure is true, the physical conditioning, and Taijutsu. The chakra is likely the same, especially considering her lack of physical conditioning," replied Kakashi.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun is next." said the Sandaime.

Kakashi browsed through the binder before he began. "Sasuke has high chakra reserves, high c-rank in terms of ranking. His control is average. Sasuke's physical conditioning is high — he depends on his speed — and his Taijutsu is low b-rank. His intelligence is rather high and he can use deductive reasoning with the knowledge that he has acquired and apply it to most situations. He has a high potential for Ninjutsu, but Genjutsu is out until he activates the Sharingan."

"Do you agree?"

"For the most part, I need to evaluate the team some more before I reach my conclusions." replied Kakashi.

"And lastly, Naruto-kun." the Sandaime grinned as he noticed an excited gleam enter Kakashi's eyes.

Kakashi grabbed the binder and searched through it like a man possessed. "It seems that initially Naruto's chakra was painfully low, but through training, his chakra reserves seemed to have increased. They're still lower than Hinata Hyuga's chakra, which was the forth lowest as far as chakra control goes. He also has incredible control. Naruto's physical conditioning and Taijutsu is proficient enough to keep up with an Inuzuka while the clan member uses the Shikyaku no Jutsu and overwhelm said clan member. Shuriken Jutsu to rival an Uchiha." said Kakashi, he paused before continuing. "Naruto possesses an incredible aptitude for strategy. It's rather Nara-like. His intelligence is above average and he can — as previously mentioned — apply this to strategy and real life situations. He has potential for Genjutsu if you consider his chakra control, and strategic and creative mind," Kakashi read on. "while Naruto's Ninjutsu arsenal is low, his perfection of these Jutsu are unmatched — in the academy. He can use the Henge no Jutsu with no hand seals. The Bunshin no Jutsu only requires one hand seal and Kawarimi no Jutsu required only two hand seals. He learned how to decrease these hand seals all by himself, without any chakra control exercises. It is likely that Naruto is a Ninjutsu genius."

"Do yo agree?" asked the Sandaime.

Kakashi thought hard on the information before he answered. "Most of it yes. In our fight Naruto engaged me in Taijutsu, it was quite good. Especially considering it was mostly academy Taijutsu. But I was only playing around with the boy, but he somehow lead me into a trap, where he played on my ego and released concealed Shuriken and kunai. As well as, concealed paper bombs, he left me in a position that I could not defend myself and managed to take my bells."

The Sandaime's eyebrows rose. In real life Naruto would of been dead against someone like Kakashi, but in this instance — even under controlled circumstances — it was indeed impressive. "So tell me, how did they pass? if Naruto got the bells,"

"He gave it to his teammates."replied Kakashi.

The Sandaime's eyes rose once more. "Are you sure? Naruto is a nice enough boy, but his situation lead him to become somewhat like how you were in your own childhood,"

"Trust me, its not a surprise. His reasons were: that not becoming a ninja would not bother him. He could still grow and it would not impede his ambition," said Kakashi.

"And what is his ambition?" asked the Sandaime curiously.

"He wishes for vengeance on the behalf of a forgotten clan. We both know that the clan he is talking about is the Uzumaki. I know Naruto's type, he may pick off the weaker ones until he is strong enough, but we don't have to worry about him until then. he'll wait until the most opportune time and strike,"

"Still, this is worrisome. I suppose there will be no changing his mind. Though I advise you to not be so nonchalant about this. At least try to form a bond with Naruto-kun, if he finds out that your father played a part in their demise, he might blame you, and by extension Konoha. The last thing we need is for our jinchuriki to be against our village, especially considering how fragile our treaty, alliance and non-aggressive agreements are. Not to mention, I couldn't bare to face Naruto-kun in battle," said Sarutobi, gravelly.

"That aside," sighed Kakashi, "is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Well, Naruto has a water affinity. . ." said the Sandaime.

Kakashi got the distinct feeling that the Sandaime was concealing something. "Well that's something to work with, I guess."

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

 **Shinobi library**

 **Friday**

 **14:30**

After Naruto's intense fight with Kakashi we find him at the library.

"I need to find a way to improve my Taijutsu. Even with Kakashi not taking me seriously he handled me like I was infant that had not learned to craw, let alone walk,"

Naruto browsed through the Taijutsu section, he opened a few scrolls here, and a few books there, looking for something that would pique his interest. He soon found a book that said water. He had a water affinity, so it seemed like the most logical choice.

He opened the book and it said water-fist or the Mizu-ken. He decided to take the book and sit down while he browsed its contents.

* * *

 **For beginners, the art of the water-fist does not require any kata, nor does it require any specific movements — although they do help. No, the water fist requires only the philosophy of water. It is to not go against the current. To go with the flow. What this means is a beginner of this art can apply the philosophy of this art to their own Taijutsu styles . This will turn their own Taijutsu style into a Pseudo Water-Fist.**

 **The user avoids the attack, or takes the attack but moves with the momentum of the attack, and they attack with tremendous force when they have an opening. To utilise this style, even in its pseudo form, one has to possess both speed and grace.**

* * *

After he finished reading the introduction to the mizu-ken, Naruto copied it down and left the library. He decided to try practising his Taijutsu style while adding the water element to it.

When it came to blocking he would simply block, yet step back at the same time like he was allowing his imaginary enemy's energy to simply flow through his movement and then he would counter attack.

He tried to make his movements flow as much as possible, and to be as graceful as he could while doing it. He practised for two hours, but that was not enough time to make much difference it would take him another month or two to make it instinctual.

* * *

When Naruto got home he decided to construct a schedule. This schedule was to designate an area to train in.

His schedule was: _**Monday: Taijutsu and Physical training.**_

 _ **Tuesday: Genjutsu and chakra control.**_

 _ **Wednesday: Ninjutsu.**_

 _ **Thursday: Taijutsu and Chakra control.**_

 _ **Friday: Fuinjutsu and Genjutsu.**_

 _ **Saturday: Chakra control and shinobi library.**_

 _ **Sunday: Fuinjutsu.**_

he decided that he would begin this training schedule starting next week. He needed some sleep now, and he also needed to relax over the weekend. He would only do a little bit of chakra control training.

 **Monday**

 **11:00**

 **Bridge**

Team seven were told that they had to meet Kakashi at the bridge. The time of the meeting was supposed to be eight in the morning. It was now eleven in the morning.

"Yo." was the sudden greeting that Kakashi gave his team.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

Sakura shouted. "You're late!"

"Sensei, the next time you ask us to meet I will not be here. You can pull rank all you want, but that is not an excuse I'm willing to accept. From now on, I will be training on our team training field. When you want to have a meeting, either you come and get me or bring the team to me. You have wasted my time enough to today, I will not allow you to hinder my training any more than you already have." said Naruto in a deadly quiet tone, while focusing his killing intent.

The blondes' killing intent almost made Kakashi want to laugh at the cuteness of it, but still he needed to instil the fear of god or rather more aptly, the fear of the jōnin-sensei. "Who are you to make demands of me? I am your jonin-sensei! What I say goes! And if you have anything to say about it, you will be out of the program before you can say 'Genin.'."

"I do not care for your threats," Naruto said in a bored fashion. "what I said yesterday was no lie, and do you think that this village will allow a weapon to go unused? You must be delusional if you believe such things. I will train and you will alert me when my presence is needed, I'm sure the Uchiha agrees with me." said Naruto.

Sasuke froze when he felt Kakashi's killing intent, but when Naruto looked at him as if he didn't notice it. Sasuke became less afraid and when he addressed him, it seemed to fade. "Hai, I have an ambition to fulfil,"

Kakashi smiled at the two. "Very good you too. You must show no fear against an adversary that has any sort of power over you,"

"How about this? Why don't we make the new meeting point training ground seven? That way you can all train to your hearts content and I can be L- uh-haha- I can avoid cats to my hearts content," suggested Kakashi,

"I have no problem with that. Why are we here?" asked Naruto.

"You three have a mission," he said brightly.

Naruto's mood complete did a one-eighty. 'I wonder what it is? It cant be d-rank, Sasuke-san and I surpass those stupid missions.' Naruto thought.

'I hope I'm good enough for this.' thought Sakura internally, her inner-self was a different story. "Cha! Sasuke-kun will be mine. Once we get out of the village we can run away together."

'Finally a chance to prove myself, and one step closer to killing Itachi.' were Sasuke's own thoughts.

* * *

 **(Mission Office)**

". . .it seems you have a choice of three missions. Walking the Inuzuka clan ninken. Taking care of young Mushi-kun and lastly, finding tora the cat,"

Naruto's eye twitched slightly. 'It seems that they do not think that we are good enough.'

"Uh-" Sakura was speechless.

Sasuke's eyes were ablaze with fury, but he kept his tongue in check.

Naruto thought about it for a second, before he turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, I think the Toa mission will be the most useful mission. It will teach us how to gather intelligence, and how to track and capture a target,"

Kakashi rubbed his chin. "Mhm. . .I didn't think about it that way," said Kakashi thoughtfully, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped. "I choose the Tora mission. Sakura-san? Sasuke-san?"

"I agree," he shrugged.

"Me too, its a cat, how hard can it be?" she asked, not knowing of the Demon-cat of Konoha.

Kakashi accepted the mission scroll and handed each of them a set of communication ear and mouth pieces. "These are to keep track of the mission with your superiors — namely me — and your comrades,"

Naruto nodded. While putting the pieces of equipment in the correct places.

"With most missions you will find that, we will work with code names. Usually animal names are chosen. In this instance I will allow you to choose whatever code-name you like. Call me scarecrow."

"Blossom." said Sakura.

"Avenger." said Sasuke, with a grin.

"Kitsune." said Naruto, with a mischievous grin on his face.

Kakashi wanted to face palm. 'This was Naruto's kind of humour alright. The ironic kind,'

"Okay move out, I want you to update the status of the mission every fifteen minutes," said Kakashi.

"Hai, scarecrow," they said before moving out.

* * *

 **(Sasuke)**

Sasuke heard two little girls talking about a demon cat that tried to mutilate them when they tried to pet it. He jumped down and said in the most polite way possible. "Tell me what you know?" they started backing away from him.

"W—what d-do you mean?" they asked frightfully.

"The cat!"

"U-uh, we tried to pet this cat with a p-pretty bow and it tried to scratch us!" said the little girl.

"Where did it get to?" he asked, growing impatient.

She turned and said. "He went that way."

It was in the east section of the village.

Sasuke jumped away from the two before heading in the direction they pointed. "This is Avenger come in. . ."

"He is so scary!" said the one of the little girls.

"But so pretty," said the other.

Sasuke got the distinct feeling that he just attained a new Fangirl. "I swear, I get a few of these everyday. . .it must be higher than the birthrate in Konoha,"

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

"Come in Avenger," Naruto heard over the radio.

". . .the cat is on the eastern-quadrant of the village. Avenger out,"

Naruto was about to head that way, but then he saw a grey blur, with a red ribbon. "Kitsune here, I'm in pursuit of tora, we are in the southern sector. Kitsune out,"

 **(A couple of minutes later)**

"Kitsune in position," was Naruto's reply.

"Blossom in position," said Sakura.

"Avenger in position," said Sasuke.

"Ready...strike," was the command, from their superior

Sasuke lunged at the cat, he missed it and received a scratch to his face.

Naruto was second he avoided the initial scratch and caught the cat, only to receive a multitude of scratches to the face. Naruto's immediate instinct was to grab his kunai and kill the cat. Which is what he did. But his kunai descended upon the cat, it was grabbed out his hand by Sakura.

"How could you try to kill this cuttie? Baka!" Sakura screamed.

The smirk on Sasuke's face disappeared.

Naruto ignored her, and leveled his killing intent at the cat. "Know this Tora, if I have to catch you again. I will end you."

Sasuke shared a nod with him. He liked cats as much as the next Uchiha — Which is a lot. But this thing was not a cat, it was a monster.

* * *

 **(Hokages office)**

"Mission to find and capture Tora is a success," said Kakashi.

Soon a woman came in and gave her cat — Tora — the Hug of death. Naruto and Sasuke both cackled with glee internally while Sakura felt pity for the cat.

Kakashi, he was wondering when the next copy of icha icha was to be released.

"You can collect your pay-checks in the mission office," said the Sandaime.

Naruto nodded. "Later, " and he used the Shunshin to get into the mission office.

"Always in such a rush," the Sandaime sighed.

* * *

After collecting his pay, Naruto got straight into his training. He increased his leg weights to ten kilograms and began running around training field seven. Although, running was not the right word. It would be more apt to say that he threw his body weight behind each leg to propel it forward.

Still he kept going for about twenty minutes before he stopped. When he stopped he was completely drenched in his own sweat. He rested for five minutes then he continued. He did squats, push-ups and Pull-ups.

By the time he finished with his strength training it was about two in the afternoon, so he decided to go for lunch.

* * *

 **(Yakiniku Q)**

When Naruto entered the restaurant he noticed Asuma in one of the booths with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"Hello Asuma-san," he said in greeting.

"Yo brat, why don't you come join us?" Asuma asked.

"Sure," Naruto agreed, a little too easily.

"so, I take it you passed the test?" said Shikamaru.

"Obviously he passed. He and Sakura had Sasuke to carry them through the whole test, just like I had to do with you two dweebs," she replied.

Naruto stared at her, then he smiled. Not a happy grin, or even mischievous. No, this grin was one of pure malice, and it kind of freaked Asuma out.

"You're right," he said, "so what are we eating?"

Asuma breathed a sigh of relief. "The usual of course, Barbecue Beef."

Naruto's grin widened. "Say Choji, how about a contest? A barbecue beef contest?"

"What do I get if I win?" asked Choji, while he ignored Asuma's wild gestures to say no.

Naruto gave him a blank look. "You get a stomach full of Barbecue Beef, and if you win your sensei will pay for the whole meal,"

"W-wait-" Asuma tried to get out of the deal.

"Right, good point," he said as the they brought the barbecue beef out.

Naruto went to work grilling the beef on the brazier that was provided. He ate at such a rate that he was able to keep up with an Akimichi. But, as soon as he filled his stomach, he stopped.

"Looks like you win. Thanks for the meal Asuma-san," Naruto said, before leaving the restaurant with a Shunshin.

"You just wanted a free meal! Y— you — you damned free-loader!"Asuma shouted after him.

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

"Hmmf! That's what happens when you assume that I was carried through my whole test! I make you pay up." said Naruto with an insane cackle.

After a couple of minutes Naruto began his Taijutsu training once more — with his weights activated. this time his movements were much more sluggish than they were before.

Naruto pushed through his attacks, looking everything, but graceful. He kept moving though, refusing to give up. Pushing with every fibre of his being, trying to add the water-fist to his Academy Taijutsu style.

Naruto barely made it home after his Taijutsu practise. The weight on his ankles had become unbearable that as soon as he got home he literally collapsed on to the floor of his apartment after he locked the door.

* * *

 **I know the writing sucked, but it's an old chapter, and I've tried to edit it, but nah.**

 **His chakra shall be explained later on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tides of Blood**

 **Chapter 4: Journey to Nami no Kuni**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the associated characters.**

* * *

it had been two weeks since Naruto had become a genin. His progress was nothing to scoff at. He could now move jogging speed with ten kilograms on each leg, which was in the small picture, not that impressive, but in the big picture it was very impressive.

It took him a week to learn his newest Suiton Jutsu. The Suiton: Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu. This Jutsu allowed him to create a small number of Shuriken and even control them slightly.

* * *

 **(Flashback no Jutsu)**

Naruto stood in front of the small river on training ground seven. He held the tiger hand seal, while he gathered his chakra and said. "Suiton: Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Shuriken Jutsu.)" suddenly small amounts of water coalesced into the form of a Shuriken, a couple more Shuriken took form before he launched them across the river. He tried to control the water Shuriken, but it was to no avail.

"Maybe if I control one of them?" he asked out loud.

* * *

 **(present time)**

Naruto had grown considerably in his Taijutsu. He was now able to incorporate the water-fist into his Taijutsu style. It still required a conscious effort but whenever he used it in the few spars he had against Sasuke and Kakashi, he had sort of disorientated them with the style.

Whenever they moved to attack he would avoid the attacks or absorb the attack by simply stepping and transferring the energy. He would then form his counter-attack, which took them by surprise. Even though Kakashi was just humouring him he was still quite surprised by his students jump in skills since the bell test.

This was why he met up with Naruto one day and taught him a Jutsu.

* * *

 **(Flashback no Jutsu)**

 **(Training ground seven)**

"So I hear that you have a water affinity?" asked Kakashi.

"I do, why do you ask, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I know a few Suiton Ninjutsu. You don't have enough chakra for most of them — I know you are working on that — but I have a useful Jutsu that I can teach you now,"

"A useful one? What Jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"It's a technique that allows you to create a solid clone, using water as the medium," explained Kakashi.

"That could be useful." said Naruto.

"It's called Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu(Water release: Water Clone Jutsu.) the Jutsu can also be used in preparation for another attack — they have the ability to use Jutsu — the only downside is that they only have a tenth of the creators power," explained Kakashi.

"Could you just put the details in a scroll and I'll learn from there?" asked Naruto. "I'm busy with a Jutsu at the moment, and I like to make any Jutsu that I learn as close to perfect as my current skills will allow."

"That seems fine," said Kakashi, "but we will have to hang out sometime."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Well as your sensei I need to build up a rapport with you,"shrugged Kakashi.

"We have enough rapport with all these pathetic D-ranks and teamwork exercises," said Naruto.

"Do you truly not see a reason for teamwork?" he asked seriously.

"Logically I do, but I simply dislike relying on others for what I can do myself. Teamwork is a tool only used when necessary." replied Naruto.

Kakashi sighed. 'He truly is like me.'

* * *

 **(present time)**

Speaking of Bunshin, Naruto was able to create Bunshin without hand seals and he had reduced the Kawarimi to only one hand seal. The Ox hand seal.

His chakra level was now at high genin level. His weekly training helped him a lot. The physical training, Ninjutsu training, Genjutsu training and chakra control exercises were helping his chakra along nicely.

His Genjutsu training was going quite well. He had Kakashi place Genjutsu over him and he would be required to detect it and dispel it. It wasn't anything obvious. He would simply slip them in during spars and randomly when he was going home or leaving the mission office.

Naruto's apartment was also littered with a number of young plants that he repeatedly fed chakra to in hopes that they would grow at an exponential rate, so that they would be able identify the yang component in his chakra.

Suffice to say he had not succeeded as of yet, however it did seem that he had developed a small sensitivity for chakra signatures. Nothing special, he just seemed to be able to feel when chakra was being used. Like when Sasuke used Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu or when Kakashi used a Kawarimi no Jutsu.

He hadn't learned any of his Genjutsu yet, as he was still busy with his Ninjutsu.

His fuinjutsu hadn't changed much either, since it was required to have perfect handwriting, while you wrote speedily. He was still perfecting his hand writing and the speed in which he wrote.

* * *

 **(Two weeks later.)**

 **(Mission Room)**

". . .You have yourchoice of gardening, walking Inuzuka ninken and -" said Sarutobi.

"Respectfully Hokage-sama, I am sick of this," said Naruto with as much killing intent as he could muster. "you are severely wasting resources. We could be put to much better use than these menial tasks. Its like using a kunai to peal potatoes, instead of its true purpose. Killing."

"Kakashi, do you believe they are ready?" asked the Sandaime, barely detecting the killing intent, or simply ignoring it.

Naruto glanced around at his students. Naruto and Sasuke levelled their combined killing intent at the man. "Yes, I do believe they are,"

"Well then, your mission is to escort a master builder to Nami no Kuni," said Hiruzen.

"B-but Hokage-sama! Respectfully, they only left the academy a month ago, surely you not think them competent enough for a C-rank," said Iruka, he was clearly worried.

"Do you have no faith in your students?" asked the Sandaime.

"No! Its just-" he said, but then he faulted.

"You're worried about them? I can understand that," said Hiruzen. "but if they are to grow they cannot be coddled for the rest of their lives. These three in front of me have a lot of raw talent, and I hope to see them grow to be great shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato."

Iruka remained quiet. "Send Tazuna-san in." said the Sandaime.

Soon, a tanned. old man with a conned shaped hat, and a builders physique walked into the office. He scanned around the room, and when he came upon the three genin his eyes burned with anger.

"I paid good money! And all I get are a bunch of whiny brats! That broody one in the corner looks like all his good at is staring his opponent to death, and pinkie? She looks like wind could blow away! And don't get me started and blonde! He looks like a little punk that would run away at the first sign of trouble," he ranted.

"Relax Tazuna-san," said Kakashi stepping in, before his students beat the living daylights out of the man. He already had to hold Sasuke back, and Naruto was holding Sakura back. "my genin are quite competent, and I am Kakashi Hatake, a jonin-level ninja. A C-rank mission seems like a cakewalk especially considering I am on their team, what could a few bandits do to me?"

For some reason this didn't seem to please the man. He took a sudden swig of a bottle of sake — and it smelled of cheap alcohol — that suddenly appeared in his hands.

"We meet up tomorrow at the southern gate. Eight in the morning, don't be late," said Kakashi. "use today to pack your mission gear."

Naruto gave him a blank look. "Shouldn't Hokage-sama be telling you the same thing?"

Iruka and the Sandaime chuckled appreciatively at his expense. "His got you there, Kakashi-kun" said the Sandaime.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, did you say something?" asked Kakashi.

The Sandaime dropped his head to his desk, and the he heard a far way voice shout. "Curse you Kakashi! And your hip attitude."

Naruto had enough of this weirdness and used the Shunshin to get out the office as fast as he could.

* * *

When Naruto appeared at home he went through his weapons supply. He would need to restock his whole supply if he wanted to last the entire mission.

Naruto immediately set out for Higurashi weapons store. When he entered the store he could not help but be amazed every time he entered the store. The shop was filled to the brim with weapons of all kinds. From Fuma-Shuriken, to Zanbato.

Naruto browsed the shelves until he found the Shuriken. He picked up a few boxes, each containing medium-grade shuriken and kunai.

He brought it to the front counter where he was surprised to see a girl with brown hair put into twin buns on her head. It gave her sharp resemblance to a panda. She had dark brown eyes as far as he could tell, and an attractive face. Her body was lean, but tightly corded with muscle, most prominently in her forearms.

The girl was reading a magazine, so Naruto set the two boxes down, and went to get a box of explosive tags, storage seals and an extra box each of shuriken and Kunai. Just in case.

When he reached the counter he cleared his throat, when he found her still reading the magazine.

She looked up and a small blush came to her cheeks. 'He is so handsome. Okay, be cool Tenten.'

"Is it your first time here?" she asked.

"No, I've been here before. There was an older man on shift though," said Naruto.

"Oh, that must of been my tousan," she replied. "so, what's the occasion?"

"First C-rank," Naruto replied, with the slightest quirk of his lips.

"Oh, you're a rookie genin! How cute!" she said. "I'm Tenten, by the way."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." he replied, making a face for instant, but then he smoothed his features over — trying not time betray a thing.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-chan," she said. 'Oh, no I didn't just say that!'

"You as well, Tenten-san," said Naruto, somewhat rigidly. "I have things to do, so could I pay for my things?"

She nodded, and Naruto handed over the cash. Naruto opened one of the boxes and took out a storage scroll. He placed all his purchases on the scroll and sealed it. "Goodbye Tenten-san. It's been... interesting,"

* * *

 **(Southern gate)**

 **(Next day)**

Tazuna, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all stood waiting for their sensei to arrive. Surprisingly it only took forty-five minutes for him to show up. "Sorry I'm late, but a black cat crossed my path-"

"Yes, yes, we've heard it all before. Its now time to go." said Naruto, in annoyance.

"Hai, hai." said Kakashi as he lifted his hands in surrender. Then Kakashi said. "Okay, diamond formation. I'll stay in the back, Sakura on the right, Naruto on the left and Sasuke take point."

"Hai sensei!" they all said as they rearranged their positions.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

After a few minutes Sakura grew tired of the silence. "Tazuna-san, does your village not have shinobi?"

"Ooh yes, of course they do! Tazuna just felt that he should risk a journey here alone without the shinobi from his own village," drawled Naruto sarcastically. "use your head for something that's not useless at least once in your life."

Sasuke smirked.

"Now, now there's no need for that," said Kakashi absentmindedly.

Sakura shot him a glare. "Yeah, shut-up Naruto-baka!"

"That's rich!" Naruto replied.

"There was once a shinobi village in Nami no kuni," began Tazuna. "since we were close to Uzu no Kuni, they provided us with military support. So, they had a village outpost and they protected us when in need. In return we would transport goods to them. Although, they left our village during the attack on their village, So, we haven't seen any of their shinobi since then."

'I will have to ask Tazuna about this outpost,' Naruto mused.

"What is Nami like?" asked Sakura curiously.

Tazuna looked to be reluctant, and then a nostalgic look covered it. "Wave is simply beautiful!"

"I cant wait to see it," said Sakura excitedly.

"Me too." said Tazuna softly.

Suddenly Naruto became ramrod. 'Someone is using chakra.' he looked ahead of him and noticed a water puddle. 'We've had no rain for a couple of weeks, there is no way that this is coincidence.'

He looked to Kakashi and then to the puddle and back to Kakashi. Kakashi slightly shook his head and Naruto turned his attention back to the puddle. As soon as Kakashi passed the puddle two shinobi jumped out.

They were connected by a spiked-chain to each of their gauntlets. They both had Kirigakure forehead protectors. The one had a horn coming out of the centre of the forehead protector. The other shinobi had a horn coming out of either side of his forehead both wore camouflage pants, grey ponchos and rebreathers.

The two sprinted around Kakashi and ripped him to shreds. Sending bloody chunks of him flying everywhere. "One down, four to go." said the one brother.

"Kai." Naruto said as he put his hands in snake hand seal.

Naruto instantly felt lighter. The one brother charged at him while the other charged at Sasuke. He threw a wild punch at Naruto,hoping to take him out right there. But Naruto pushed his arm to the side — careful to not touch the gauntlet — and once his opponents guard was open, he punched the man in the gut, completing his attack with a spinning kick to the jaw.

* * *

 **(Sasuke)**

Seeing that Naruto had the other ninja handled he threw a kunai at his enemies chain, causing him to snap back from the sudden lack of movement and then the chain snapped. Sasuke was not in the mood to draw this fight out so he quickly flipped through hand seals and said. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire release: Fireball Jutsu.)" and he unleashed a monstrous ball of flames at the ninja. There was nothing left of ninja except for his rebreather, gauntlet and the smell of burnt flesh. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Even the tree behind the kiri ninja was charred by the intense flames that Sasuke had spewed from his mouth.

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

Naruto swiftly swept the enemy ninjas leg, then he jumped into the air and came down with a heel drop as his enemies head reached the ground. Knocking him out.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and sighed in annoyance. The Uchiha is way too trigger happy.

Suddenly Kakashi jumped down from a tree, looking completely unharmed. This did not surprise Naruto, he knew that Kakashi had used a Jutsu just before he was "Killed".

"Kakashi-sensei? You're okay? But I saw you die." Sakura said, in surprise.

"Kawarimi." Kakashi shrugged.

"Naruto tie the nuke-nin to the tree." ordered Kakashi.

Naruto nodded, before taking some ninja wire out and tying the nuke-ninja securely to the tree. When nobody was looking Naruto pilfered a few of the scrolls that he had in his pouch, it was bound to have something useful.

* * *

". . .It seems we have something important to talk about Tazuna-san,"

"W—what do you mean?" asked Tazuna nervously.

"At first I thought those two were after my head, but then after they "Killed" me, they kept going, not even caring that I was unidentifiable. So, clearly they were not after my bounty. This means that they were after you. Now tell me. Why are they after a simple bridge builder?" Kakashi asked.

"You found me out. . .you see this super evil guy has taken over our country, his name is Gato," he began.

"The shipping magnate Gato?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes him, so now Nami is super poor because he is enforcing a whole lot of taxes." said Tazuna. "And he is also controlling our sea routes through his super connected transport industry,"

"That's why you're building a bridge. It will open new trade routes to allow you to trade with other countries and eventually escape his hold on your country," said Naruto.

"Yes, but when he found out what I was doing, he sent thugs after me. I escaped them as I was fleeing the country, but I feared that he might send super strong thugs after me, so I lied to you about the mission rank. I needed protection, but my whole village combined does not have enough for a higher ranked mission." said Tazuna. "But it's fine, my daughter and grandson will be super sad when I die, and they'll hold a grudge against your village, but its okay."

'How can you say no to a guy when he guilt trips you like that.' Kakashi sighed internally. "Its up to my students. These ninja were chunin from kiri, the next opponent is likely to be a jonin. Do you still want to carry on with the mission knowing this?"

"Hai sensei." said Naruto. 'There may be something in the Uzu outpost, and I cant allow a country that was once under my clans protection to simply fall to the hands of a greedy tyrant.' Naruto's eyes were filled with determination.

"Hai!" said Sasuke. _if Naruto is going through with it, so am I._

"H-hai." said Sakura. 'if Sasuke-kun is, then so am I.'

"Well then, we carry on with the mission." said Kakashi.

"Thank you! You are all such super ninja!" said Tazuna gratefully. "My country will live, I know it!"

* * *

 **(team 7)**

 **Camp grounds**

Team seven and Tazuna set up camp for the night after a few hours more of walking. They had made a fire and ate the food. Tazuna seemed to be leaning more to his sake than his food. But who could blame the man, his country had been through hell.

"Who is going to take the first watch?" asked Kakashi.

"I will," said Naruto.

"Second watch?"Kakashi asked.

"I will" said Sasuke.

"I'll take the third watch, that leaves Sakura-chan with the last watch." said Kakashi.

After everyone went to sleep Tazuna stayed up with Naruto for a while.

"Tazuna-san, where is the Uzu no kuni outpost?" asked Naruto.

"Why do you ask?" asked Tazuna curiously.

"That's right, in our haste we did not introduce ourselves. My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto.

Tazuna's eyes widened. "I didn't think I would see another. Aren't the Uzumaki supposed to have red hair?"

"It's a common misconception, the Uzumaki clan has three hair colours. Red, silver-white and blonde. The red hair is the most prominent, and they have a easier time of accessing their bloodlines." explained Naruto.

"But I thought the Uzumaki all died? What were your parents names? I may of known them," said Tazuna.

"Not likely, and anyway they're dead, or abandoned me. I'm not sure which, and to be plainly honest I don't care. The survivors of the attack around the time of the second great ninja war, were all scattered around the shinobi nations. Most of them went to a small ninja nations or civilian villages. I do not care for them." said Naruto, his eyes twisted like his namesake.

"Why? Are they not your people?"asked Tazuna, as a man that was fighting for his country, he couldn't understand it.

"You are asking an orphan boy, if he cares about his family? What ever remains of it? No, I do not. I do not know love and I don't know what familial attachment feels like. I barely know friendship. No, the best thing I can provide is revenge against those that struck a village that never did any harm. They struck us out of fear." said Naruto, his blue eyes becoming more stormy as time went by.

Tazuna gazed sadly at Naruto. "The pain of loss is great, but the pain of not ever having anything to lose is worse. Almost like being paralysed and watching as someone takes away all your organs, yet feeling no pain, no attachment, just nothing."

"Will you show me the outpost?" asked Naruto.

"I will." said Tazuna.

"Thank you, Tazuna-san."

* * *

 **(Next day)**

Team seven and their client woke up early and began the final stretch of their journey to the shores of Hi no Kuni. They met up with a ferryman that they paid to take them across the water.

"Sakura-san." said Naruto.

"Do you remember that day we got placed in the same team. You did not trust in my skills?" said Naruto.

"Y-yes?" she said hesitantly.

"Do you trust my skills now?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I think — I mean I do." replied Sakura.

"Good, I don't like you, but I don't dislike you either. We are teammates, and as my teammate, I will protect you. Do you understand?"

"H — Hai." she answered, surprised.

"Sasuke-san, the same goes to you. You cannot die before you fulfil your ambition and neither will I." said Naruto.

"The mist is rather thick around here." commented Sasuke.

"Yes, it is odd." said Kakashi.

Some parts of the mist became clear and Naruto could see the half built bridge. "I see why you're called a super-bridge builder," said Naruto appreciatively. The mission report actually referred to him as a super bridge builder.

"Shh!" said the ferryman. "My motor is off so that Gato and his ilk don't notice our approach, the last thing we need is you rattling off like there's no tomorrow."

Naruto eyed him blankly. "The last thing we need to worry about are Gato's thugs, anyway he wont send them after us, not now anyway,"

* * *

 **(thirty minutes later)**

The group of five finally reached the shore, they walked for a while before Naruto heard bushes rustle near him. He threw a kunai at the bushes almost reflexively, and a white, fluffy, snow-hare came hopping out of the bushes.

"Narut-" sakura said.

"Get back! Defensive formation,"said Naruto, overriding whatever Sakura was about to say.

Kakashi was on alert, he knew that Naruto wouldn't react that way for nothing. 'Snow-hare? In the summer? Kawarimi. It must be-' suddenly Kakashi heard whistling through the air.

"Get down!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto pulled Tazuna down to the ground, at the same time that Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke hit the deck. And a good thing they did, because a giant zanbatou swung over them like a giant shuriken and imbedded itself in a tree just behind them.

"Kubikiribocho!" yelled Naruto in equal amounts of fear, awe and anger.

And suddenly a rather tall man appeared crouching on the blades handle. He wore a black vest and elbow-length, grey, fingerless gloves with black pinstripes. He wore black ANBU pants that fell just below his knee, they were tucked into grey, shinobi sandals with black pinstripes. His face was covered with white combat wraps over his face, just below his eyes that wrapped around his neck and got looser the closer it was to his chest.

He had dark brown eyes, and dark brown spiky hair, that slanted to the right. He also had a kiri forehead-protector that was slanted upwards on the left side of his head. His village insignia showed his allegiance to Kirigakure. The shinobi had a rather dark skin tone, and was strongly built. He looked more like a samurai — in terms of physical strength — rather than a ninja.

The shinobi pulled his Zanbato out of the tree and jumped with it to the opposite side of the area.

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist" said Kakashi. "Wanted for the attempted assassination of the Yondaime Mizukage and an attempted rebellion ."

"Sharingan no Kakashi," said zabuza, he gave a malicious grin, even though they couldnt see it, they could feel it. "you are something of a legend back in kiri. All the ANBU want a piece of you. What was the other name? Kōpī-ninja no Kakashi — said to have copied over a thousand jutsu."

'Sharingan?' were sasuke's internal thoughts.

'This is the second time I've heard someone call kakashi-sensei that, maybe he has the sharingan? Or has a jutsu that reproduces its abilities.'

"Step aside and your little greenhorn children won't have to get hurt," said zabuza.

"Sorry no can do Zabuza," said Kakashi. "even though you're the demon of the mist, you dont scare me. Afterall, they only called you that during the times of bloody mist where genin graduates had to kill one another until one remains standing, and that genin was you."

"Yeah, they stopped that little practise not too long ago. ." sighed zabuza. "we may not have the most shinobi, but we had quality shinobi."

"Whatever," kakashi shrugged. "are you going to move so I can complete my mission or. . .will I have to make you?"

"I might not even need the old bridge builder after i kill you. .you have a pretty hefty bounty." said Zabuza.

"He is out your league you three. So, stay back," ordered Kakashi sternly.

Kakashi pulled his forehead-protector upwards, which revealed a red iris with three back tomoe that were centred around a black pupil.

"The sharingan so soon?" said Zabuza, in amusement. "I feel honoured."

'So he does have the sharingan. He isnt an uchiha, I know that for sure. It must be an implant.' naruto thought internally.

'I have to speak to Kakashi about this...' sasuke internally thought

"Looks like I will have to get serious." said zabuza, as his hands formed the tiger hand seal. "Kirigakure no Jutsu."

Suddenly the whole area was smothered by a thick blanket of fog. The fog was so thick that kakashi could barely see his hands in front of his face.

'It looks like this will be a tough one—' were kakashi thoughts, before he felt oppresive degree of killing intent.

The killing intent felt as if it was omnipresent. So, he could not even pinpoint Zabuza. "Eight points. Eight ways that I can kill you. . .Liver, Lungs, spinal cord, Clavicle vein, Jugular, Brain, Heart and Kidneys."

Sasuke was quivering from the magnitude of killing intent he felt. It was bringing back memories of the Uchiha massacre. He reached for his kunai 'If I can just end it here. .'

Naruto reached out with his own quivering hand and stopped his arm from reaching any further.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, sakura-chan, I will not let my comrades die." said Kakashi, with firm dermination.

Sasuke shook his head and finally got a hold of himself. Naruto let go of his grip on Sasuke's arm, and focussed his attention on what was going on. "It's a pity, I was having fun with these wannabe-ninja." Naruto suddenly felt the usage of chakra behind him.

As he turned around he saw Zabuza, and he was about to decapitate Tazuna, then Kakashi appeared between them and plunged his kunai into Zabuza's heart. And Naruto was filled with pure elation, only for Zabuza to burst into a splash of water.

'Mizu Bunshin?' Kakashi thought.

The copy ninja felt Zabuza's presence close to the middle of the foged area, so he went after him. As he got there he had to block a swing from zabuza, with his kunai. Zabuza then sent a side kick into Kakashi which he had no way of blocking, because of his precarious position. Zabuza grinned, as his foot shot straight through Kakashi, and he was doused with water.

"You already copied my Jutsu? Impressive." said zabuza obviously, impressed with his opposition.

'Kakashi didnt copy that jutsu, he already taught me the jutsu. . .well he did copy it. .just not right now.' were Naruto's thoughts. 'Great deception, Kakashi-sensei.'

Suddenly they both clashed in a display of sparks. Kakashi had a fuma-shuriken in his hands. He and kakashi were pushing their weapons against each other in a competition of strength.

Zabuza went to kick him once more, but kakashi dodged the last second and tried to slash his fuma shuriken across Zabuza's arm, only for the kiri-nin to burst into water.

Zabuza appeared behind him and decapitated Kakashi, who dispelled into a burst of water.

Zabuza soon charged at kakashi once more and swung his sword at him in a swift, overhead strike. Kakashi blocked the attack with three of his kunai held together, in his tight fist. Kakashi then swung his fuma shuriken at Zabuza hoping to catch him off-guard. However quicker than Kakashi could anticipate Zabuza grabbed the center piece of the fuma shuriken, halting the approach of the quad-bladed weapon.

Kakashi growled, then he channelled Raiton chakra into the shuriken. The shuriken glowed blue for an instant, causing Zabuza to spasm violently. Kakashi increased the voltage and Zabuza's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth in pain.

The sharingan user then sent a strong double kick into the Kiri-nin's abdomen, sending him flying into the river behind, he skipped a few times — lime a pebble — before sinking in the water.

Kakashi pursued Zabuza, he was not about to let Kiri-nin escape and regroup. As he reached the water surface, he found something was odd about it. 'This water is dense.'

Zabuza appeared behind him and he was suddenly surrounded by and orb of dense water. "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu."

Kakashi tried to move, but the water was so heavy that he struggled to move even an inch. The mist had also cleared marginally and allowed the genin and Tazuna to see Kakashi's predicament.

With still one hand stuck in the water prison technique, Zabuza made a half tiger hand seal, and a couple clones seemed to come to form from the water he was standing on. "Now that Kakashi is out of the way, the stupid bridge builder is mine," he then added with a manic grin. "and those little wannabe-genin are going to be bloodstains on my sword."

"Quick run!" yelled Kakashi frantically. "The clones only have a limited range."

"Kakashi-sensei! Do you remember the first lesson you ever taught us?" Asked Naruto as he noticed, the other two were about to leave. "In the ninja world, those that break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. We are not worse than trash. Besides he will just end up catching us and killing us."

Sasuke looked towards Naruto and said. "So, whats the plan?"

"I'll handle Kakashi's situation. Your katon jutsu wont be enough for water that concentrated, or for a someone that advanced. It needs a little misdirection on my part. You handle the clones, they only have a tenth of his total power,"

"Hai," Sasuke answered, before taking off to deal with the clones. "make sure you dont mess up."

* * *

 **(Sasuke)**

Sasuke took off speedily towards the clones. When he reached the first one it tried to split him down the middle, but he was not having any of that, so he jumped back. The water clones sword imbedded itself in the ground and Sasuke took that opputunity to run up the blade and kick the kiri-nin Bunshin in the head.

That clone burst into water and Sasuke had to dodge another swing from the water clone.

"Impressive, what a waste to have to snuff out such talent." sneered the Zabuza clone.

Sasuke growled before he jumped into the air and came down with an axe kick into the clones shoulder before he could even lift its sword to defend itself.

Another clone just stepped off the water and it sent a kick into the boy before he could even realise what was happening. While he was on the ground grunting in pain, he could hear the water clones foot-steps as it approached him. He pushed himself off the ground in an effort to get into a defensible position, and as he was about push off his knees to get into a complete vertical position, he noticed Zabuza's feet on the ground just in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke, heard Sakura's voice scream over the area, and then there was a wet-slick, of metal and liquid meeting.

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

 **(a few minutes ago)**

Sakura watched in awe as Sasuke systematically defeated all of that kiri-nins clones. All by himself. But when, the third clone stepped onto land she watched it kick the breathless Sasuke, and he rolled a couple of times from the impact of the kick, before coming to a stop.

She watched the water clone walk over to the downed sasuke. The clone had a bloodthirsty grin, even though she couldnt see it, she knew it was there. 'Come on Sasuke-kun! Get up.'

She sighed in relief when she finally saw him getting up, but it seemed like it was too late. The Zabuza bunshin brought his sword down on Sasuke's head, but she couldnt let that happen, she threw the kunai that she held in her hand at the clone and clenched her eyes."Sasuke-kun!"

The Kunai penetrated the clones head and it dispelled into water, just before the sword could decapitate Sasuke.

She sighed in relief, she couldn't believe that she had saved him.

* * *

 **(Sasuke)**

Sasuke looked towards Sakura and nodded his head in thanks. He then looked towards Naruto and watched in awe, at what he was doing.

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

When naruto reached the shore of the body of water, he went through three hand seals.

Tiger - Rat - Ox

"Suiton: Fuma Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu(water release: demon wind water Shuriken.)" and suddenly water began to rise from the water surface and coalesce into form. The water took took the form of a demon wind shuriken. Each blade was bout the size of each of Kakashi's arms in length.

Naruto then switched back to the rat hand seal and the shuriken began rotating before it launched off at Zabuza. This justu was one of Naruto's own creation, he used the basics of the mizu bunshin no jutsu and the mizu shuriken jutsu to create it.

As the deadly water shuriken reached zabuza, he ducked, but Naruto's visage took on one of concentration and the shuriken turned slightly on its axis. The shuriken was now spinning vertically instead of horizontally.

Zabuza pressed himself against his water prison, and he just managed to avoid the deadly water shuriken — only barely .

"Nice try gaki!" said Zabuza. "But-"

Zabuza stopped when he noticed Naruto change his hand seal from rat to tiger. "Suiton: Mizu Bunshin."

Suddenly the Mizu fuma shuriken behind zabuza changed form. Each blade became a limb. The top two blades, became arms and the bottom two became legs. Soon a head and body became distinguishable.

Naruto then went through the same hand signs he used for the mizu Fuma Shuriken no jutsu, and so did his clone. "Suiton: Fuma Mizu Shuriken no jutsu(Water release: demon-wind water shuriken technique.)"

Zabuza quickly turned around and saw the clone that took the place of the mizu fuma shuriken.

Surprisingly, a demon-wind shuriken took form from the water below the water clone. It had just landed in water when the fuma mizu shuriken was launched at the kiri-nin.

He then turned to the clones' creator and noticed another shuriken coming from that direction. Seeing only one way to escape, the former member of the seven swordsman of kiri pulled his arm out of the water sphere and jumped away. Just as he jumped away, the Mizu fuma shuriken sailed past him and landed in the water creating two big splashes, and the mizu bunshin in the water dispelled.

"Hmmf! You got lucky." said Zabuza.

"Dont flatter yourself Zabuza," the now freed, Kakashi sneered. "He outsmarted you."

Zabuza paid him no mind as he stood across from him. "Naruto, sasuke, Sakura, Good work! But I will take it from here." Kakashi grinned.

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

Naruto jumped away from the river and joined sasuke and sakura.

"Where did you learn that jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Which one? The Mizu Bunshin or the Mizu Fuma Shuriken?" Naruto asked.

"Both." Sasuke replied.

"Kakashi-sensei taught me the mizu bunshin," said naruto softly, he didnt want Zabuza to find out. "And I created the Mizu fuma shuriken no jutsu."

"You created it? From scratch?" asked Sasuke, his mouth gaping in surprise.

"No, not from scratch. Its derived from another jutsu." replied Naruto.

Sasuke nodded, still impressed by the fact that he created the jutsu, even if it was based off another.

"Why didnt Kakashi-sensei teach us anything?"asked Sakura, a little angry.

"Because you two didnt ask, nor were you improving on your current skills." said Naruto. "Sasuke still had an ego-trip from graduating as rookie of the year — he still trained, but he was only maintaining his skills — and Sakura you graduated as kunoichi of the year, and you didnt train at all besides at team training and that was half-hearted at best. You had your own ego-trip and so Kakashi-sensei obviously felt that you didnt deserve training, while I have improved from what I was like in the academy, he felt that I earned the jutsu."

* * *

 **(Kakashi vs Zabuza)**

 **(Water surface)**

Kakashi and Zabuza went through hand seals, all at the same time until they stopped at bird.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(water release: Giant water vortex jutsu!)"

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(water release: giant water vortex jutsu!)"

Suddenly two great arcs of water rose from the water, one on Kakashi's side, and the other on Zabuza's side. They continued rising until they were several metres high and then they came down like a great spiralling waterfall and slammed into one another and created a great shock-wave of water that sent Kakashi and Zabuza a few metres backwards.

* * *

 **(genin team)**

"Is this what it means to fight on the level of Jōnin?" asked Naruto in shock.

"What super-ninja! I knew I picked the right team!" Tazuna said while the three genin gave him dry looks.

* * *

 **(Kakashi vs Zabuza)**

The two shinobi were breathing heavily after they used the A-rank jutsu. The jutsu took a lot of chakra to fuel it, not to mention that the strain it took to ensure sure that the opposing shinobi's Daibakufu no Jutsu, does not overpower their own.

Kakashi and Zabuza, gave each other no respite, they seemed to be going through the same hand seals once more, except this time it was a longer string of hand seals. Halfway through, Zabuza got annoyed with Kakashi, and he planned to show him, how annoyed.

"What are you-" said Zabuza.

"A monkey or something." Kakashi finished his sentence.

They landed on the bird hand seal, and then called out.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu(Water release: water dragon missile jutsu!)

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu(Water release: water dragon missile jutsu!)

Suddenly water began to form in front of the two, although Kakashi's formed faster and a great serpentine dragon of water, complete with amber eyes, took form, and he unleashed the ferocious mythical beast.

It soared through the air, destroying Zabuza's own partly formed water dragon. It then proceeded to hit him with an immense physical force that carried him into an embankment.

Kakashi quickly persued him hoping to end this fight here.

"Do you see the future?" rasped out Zabuza.

"Yes," said Kakashi as he pulled out a kunai. "Your future is death."

As Kakashi was about to bring down the kunai on Zabuza's neck, a needle came flying down from above. He jumped back, and the needle inbedded itself in Zabuza's neck. A masked figure abruptly, and startlingly appeared via shunshin.

This person was about the same height as Naruto and Sasuke. They wore a white ANBU-grade mask, with thin, curved eye holes. The top of the mask had the kirigakure insignia and the mouth had a red wavy design.

The ANBU looking shinobi had black hair that was tied into a tight bun, with two bangs of hair framing the mask. The masked-nin wore what looked to be the standard Kirigakure pinstriped uniform. The shinobi wore a green haori with white trimmings, and a brown sash wrapped around the waist.

"It seems you are right," said the masked shinobi, in a soft voice. "his future is death."

"You're one of Kiri's hunter-nin," commented Kakashi as he walked over to Zabuza and felt his pulse. No pulse. "Well, at least his dead."

"Yes, I must thank you for keeping him here long enough for me to catch him. I've been hunting him for a while now," said the hunter-nin, as he picked up Zabuza, and his blade.

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

Naruto saw that the kiri hunter-nin was about to take Zabuza away, and with him his sword, _Kubikiribocho_. He coud not allow what could be his only chance to take the blade back for his clan, to pass him by.

Naruto palmed his kunai and flung them all at once at the hunter-nin. He sighed in disapointment as he felt the shinobis chakra flare and the hunter-nin disappeared with mizu-shunshin no Jutsu.

* * *

 **(Kakashi)**

Kakashi returned to his team, and as he did he collapsed to the ground, his sharingan was still on for all too see. Naruto went over to him and turned him over, when he noticed that his sharingan was still active he pulled his forehead-protector over his eye.

"Tazuna-san! Is your house far from here? My sensei needs to rest," said Naruto.

"It's not too far, follow me," replied Tazuna.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all the Alerts and favs and Reviews, it really means the world to me. I'm not happy with his chapter, but I'd rather get it out there. Notes, suggestions, hit me up! I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
